Avatar: Timeline Descension
by AtomicPsychology
Summary: It's been exactly two months since the Battle for Republic City. Heroes and villains of the past are coming back to life and are mysteriously sent to Republic City. Both time frames are merging and it is up to Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra to restore balance to both eras. It is time for the heroes to unite as one and for the villains to form sinister alliances... REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Round 1: Azula vs Amon

**Round 1: Azula vs. Amon**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**In a sudden flash of light, it happened. No one knows how or why, but it did…**_

Azula opened her eyes and found herself in a strange place, unlike any other place she had been. It was what appeared to be a ring or arena. It was high above the ground in a deserted stadium of some sorts. Below was a large pool of water. The hexagonal platform was separated by two equal sides, red and blue. She woke up on the red side of the arena.

Azula was dressed in a tight, red and gold short jacket with long sleeves. She wore a red, pleated short skirt with golden trim. She had high stockings on and thigh high boots with a slight heel. Her well-manicured finger nails were long and pointed and her wavy black hair hung down her back. On her finger was a pure golden ring. She was stunned, these weren't her clothes, it was a school uniform. Azula looked at the crest on her jacket, _Royal Fire Academy for Girls_, the school she once attended. Her thoughts were clear and organized. The voices and images in her mind were all gone. She felt like her old self again, before she was betrayed by her _friends_. She was too shocked to realize she was not alone. A masked man stood up from the blue side of the ring…

Amon stirred and stood up, noticing the major difference in attire he was wearing. He was dressed in a loose, long-sleeved, dark blue robe. He wore black armor over his blue robes. The armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into numerous protective guards along chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. The Equalist insignia was painted on his chest plate in white and massive prayer beads hung from his neck. He wore clawed gauntlets made of black metal. He felt his mask and noticed it too was made of metal, the pattern of his mask engraved and painted on. He no longer wore his hood and his black hair could be seen. He looked around, _this was the Pro-Bending arena I destroyed a long time ago_, he thought to himself. He was alive, flesh and blood, brought back from the dead. He could not believe it. _Who could be behind my resurrection_? He noticed he was not alone in this arena. A girl on the other side wearing what appeared to be a school uniform, stood up and pointed at Amon.

"You there! Masked Man! Who are you and what is this place?" The girl said in a dignified manner, as if she were royalty.

"I am Amon, child, don't you know who I am?" Amon questioned.

"How dare you call me a child! You will address me as Fire Lord Azula of the Fire Nation, and I am asking you again, _what is this place_?" Behind his mask, Amon's eyes widened, _Fire Lord Azula? The Fire Nation Princess who lost her sanity and the Fire Nation Throne long ago? This isn't her era, she shouldn't be alive_, Amon thought.

"I do not believe you. You were never the Fire Lord! Do not try to deceive me, girl!" Amon said.

"Excuse me?" Azula narrowed her eyes, "My father is Phoenix King Ozai, and I am the Fire Lor–" She stopped and remembered how she lost that title before she even received it. _It was all Zuko's fault… he took everything away from me…_

"You do not know who I am, do you?"

"I have never heard of you jester."

"And if the stories are true, 'Princess Azula' you are a firebending prodigy, your bending must be taken away!" And with that being said, Amon sprinted across the platform, his robes whipping in the air, towards Azula.

Azula had no time to react to what he said; _This man could take away my bending? What a ridiculous claim from a clown_, she thought. Still the words echoed in her mind. Azula quickly sprang into action, kicking a barrage of blue fire missiles from her feet. Amon tried dodging them, but they were faster than many of the firebenders he had faced before. One blast caught him directly in the chest, sending him staggering back. Azula wasted no time, and began moving both her arms in a circular motion, generating lightning. Amon noticing the gestures readies himself for the oncoming lightning.

"Time to finish this!" Azula yelled, firing the bolt of lightning at Amon. Amon, in such blinding speed, sidesteps the lightning bolt, successfully evading the cold-blooded fire. Azula breathed deeply through gritted teeth and her eyes widened with shock and worry.

"I'm an opponent you've never faced before, 'Princess Azula'." Amon charged again, but Azula was not ready and Amon was already on her side of the Pro-Bending ring. She fired a quick succession of fire jabs from her fingers but he avoids them. Amon attempted to land the first strike, trying to slash her across the face with his razor sharp gauntlet, but Azula blocked the attack. They exchanged blows, and Amon landed a few chi-blocking jabs, making Azula's ribs and shoulders numb. Amon lunges toward the Fire Princess and grabs her by the arm, twisting it and bringing Azula to her knees. Amon grabs the back of her neck and raised his hand in the air.

"Prepare to be purified, demon child!" Azula's eyes were wide open in dread as Amon's cold, metal gauntlet descended down on her forehead.

"NO!" Azula screamed in both terror and rage, firebending from her mouth, spewing a stream of blue fire. Amon released his grip on her neck and backed away from the girl before the searing hot flames touched him. Azula, already back in fighting stance, used her firebending to propel herself high into the air and unleashes a torrent of flames with both arms, but Amon quickly backflips away from the firestorm. As she gracefully lands, Amon rushes at her. Azula conjures a blue fire fist in an attempt to uppercut Amon. The Equalist Leader merely dodges it and backflips away. Azula runs toward Amon, and the Equalist Leader attempts a roundhouse kick to Azula's head, but she evades it just in time. The Fire Princess performs a flaming flip kick, which connects, sending Amon tumbling across the ring and barely clinging to the edge of the Pro-Bending arena. As he started to pull himself up from the edge, Azula proceeds to wave her fingertips around in arcs to generate a final, devastating blast of lightning. As she prepared to shoot the bolt, Amon knew this was no simple bender he was dealing with. If he kept holding back and pretending he was a non-bender he would die. With no other option, he pulled himself up and used his bloodbending.

"You may be a powerful firebender, little girl, but I am the most powerful waterbender you have ever faced!" With a simple gesture of his hands, he levitated Azula high up into the air. She stopped generating lightning and cried out as she was lifted above the ground. She writhed in midair, struggling from his sinister grip on her blood.

"What is this? What kind of trick is this?" Azula shouted in fear. She was at the mercy of this monster and his abhorrent technique over her blood. Never before has she witnessed such power. This man was no ordinary bender. She could almost feel the blood inside of her churning, raising her up high in the air. Azula would not allow her own body to be manipulated and controlled like this. Through her sheer will power alone, she resisted Amon's grasp over her own blood. And she did just that, she continued to generate the lightning and small sparks flew from her fingers. She struggled to point her fingers at Amon.

"How?" Amon's voice was full of astonishment, "How do you resist my bloodbe–" Before he could finish his sentence, Amon was shot by a bolt of lightning to his armor plated shoulder, propelling the bloodbender through the air backwards, over the edge of the arena. Azula dropped down to the floor, shuddering and breathing deeply. As Amon fell, his mask came off and he crashed into the pool.

"I shouldn't underestimate my opponents next time." Azula looked down by the edge of the pool to see Amon's mask floating on the surface. She sighed and walked away.

As Amon sank he opened his eyes wide. He was defeated by some girl, _again_. He wouldn't hesitate or hold back next time. Next time he would let this girl know what it feels like to lose her bending, her identity. Then he would destroy her…

**Winner: Azula**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Next Time: Round 2: Ozai vs. Yakone**_


	2. Round 2: Ozai vs Yakone

**Round 2: Ozai vs. Yakone**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**In a sudden flash of light, it happened. No one knows how or why, but it did…**_

Ozai woke up to find himself in an alley. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious. Instead of his robes, his outfit was entirely formal, a red and gold three-piece suit with a golden tie. Ozai wore a pure gold ring on his finger. His long black hair was tied in a neat ponytail with a yellow ribbon. The suit was decorated in intricate designs ranging from dragons, phoenixes, and salamanders.

Ozai stood up and looked around, something felt odd, different. He flexed his fingers and moved around. He wasn't weak anymore. He felt strong, powerful again. He was not certain if he could, but he tried. Ozai conjured a small flame in his palm. The results were shocking to say the least. _My firebending has been returned to me! Thank the Spirits!_ Ozai thought with joy. _Or is this the Spirit World? _The thought crossed his mind, maybe he died and this was the afterlife. He ran out of the alley to realize he was in a city. He didn't notice there was another man in the alley with him. The Fire Lord looked around and saw automobiles and people of all nations walking down the street as if it were nothing. _Impossible! This shouldn't exist… _

Yakone could not believe it. He was alive again. He opened his eyes and found himself in an alley. _I'm alive_, he thought amazed, _I'm alive_. He felt it, the blood churning and stirring inside himself and in other people. He felt it, the blood. _Does that mean…_ Yakone looked around and saw what he wanted, a puddle of murky alley water. He lifted the water up with a simple gesture of his and it rose. He lifted it in the air and formed a sphere of water. He transformed the sphere into ice and then to steam. _My bending is back_. Yakone realized he was wearing different clothes. He wore a blue winter coat with white fur lining and thick polar boots with the skulls and bones of many small animals around his ankles. Over his thick, fur coat was ceremonial whale bone armor. His hair was longer now and was tied in a high ponytail that reached down to his back. He looked into a puddle of water and saw that it was his real, natural face, the one before his surgery.

He walked out of the alley and he couldn't believe it. He saw that he really was back in Republic City. Things were different, _everything changed_. There were new modern buildings. There were automobiles now in Republic City and when he looked up in the sky he saw police dirigibles in the distance. _Metalbenders can fly now?_ Yakone thought, slightly amazed how Beifong's little police force grew so much. A commanding voice behind him broke his concentration.

"You there! Water Tribe Man! What is this place, where am I!" Yakone turned around to see a man in a red suit speaking to him. Yakone merely glared at the man. _What idiot would talk to me like that? The nerve on this guy…_

"Why don't you look at a map you idiot!" Yakone snorted. Ozai's was taken aback, face contorting into a mask of anger. The people around the street started to watch the argument these two men were having.

"How dare you speak to me like that, I am the Phoenix King, you insolent fool!" In a fit of rage, Ozai blasted Yakone with a massive jet of fire. Yakone reacted quickly, he bended the water from the fire hydrant next to him. He surrounded himself with the surge of water bursting out of the broken hydrant and successfully defended himself from the fire blast. Steam billowed from the attack and the crowd started screaming and running away. _It's been a while since I've killed anyone_, the waterbender thought to himself, _time for a challenge, let's see how long I can go without bloodbending this idiot, firebending poser._

"_Phoenix King_? What are you talking about? You're not Ozai!" Yakone thrust his fists forward rapidly behind the water barrier and ice daggers flew straight at Ozai. The Fire Lord's fists were covered in red hot flames as he punched the ice shards coming at him to oblivion. Yakone's assault was relentless and the ice daggers were too fast. The ice shrapnel slashed Ozai's arms, torso, and face as he growled out in pain.

"And just who are you, peasant!?" Ozai shouted as he quickly erected a massive fire barrier protecting himself from the ice daggers. The intensity of the heat emanating from the massive wall of fire evaporated the ice dagger and an ensuing heat wave spread around the area. Yakone shielded his face from the enormous increase in temperature as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"The name's Yakone, you lunatic! This is my city!" Yakone swiftly formed the water into a massive whirlpool and launched it high into the air above his opponent. Yakone threw his hands down and massive spears of ice rained down over Ozai's head. Ozai's fire wall dispersed as he focused all his attention on the frozen water lances. Ozai shot three fire blasts simultaneously; one fire stream came from his mouth like a dragon and two from his hands. The ice lances evaporated into nothing, but Yakone wasted no time. He smiled as he formed a concentrated, compressed ball of water in his hand.

"Hey_, Phoenix King_!" Yakone barked mockingly, "Tell me how this feels!" He aimed for Ozai's chest and fired the sphere. The water bullet rocketed so fast, it whistled through the air. Ozai glanced at the water bullet coming right at him but it was too late. The water bullet rammed right into his chest, propelling him across the air. Ozai collided with a parked Satomobile and clutched his chest while Yakone laughed in amusement. Ozai spat blood from his mouth and scowled at the waterbender, his eyes full of murderous contempt.

"Time to die, you dirty waterbending insect!" Ozai got back on his feet and created two arcs of electricity from the tips of his fingers. He thrust his fingers forward and fired an incredible bolt of lightning at Yakone. Yakone dived for the floor as the bolt hit another parked Satomobile behind him. The car exploded in a brilliant display of fire, sparks and shrapnel. Yakone barely had enough time to evade the second blast of lightning, which destroyed a wall behind him. In a hurry, Yakone bended the water from another fire hydrant, causing a geyser of water to shoot out, but before the waterbender could hose down the Fire Lord, Ozai bombards Yakone with a flurry of fire balls. The fireballs struck Yakone, creating scorch marks and burn patterns on his bone armor, sending the waterbender staggering back. Ozai, without hesitation, began preparing a devastatingly powerful bolt of lightning. Electrical energy surrounded him as he moved his arms and fingers in semicircles, generating more and more electricity. Yakone rushed to form a gargantuan orb of water from the geyser of water. When the ball of water was ready, Yakone slammed the water sphere it into the ground. A massive cloud of steam burst from the sphere, covering the entire street, masking Yakone's presence.

"Where are you!" Ozai roared as he fired the large bolt of lightning into the steam cloud. The lightning detonated something and people screamed. He fired numerous, yet weaker bolts of lightning through the steam cloud. "Come out you coward!"

Bursting from the steam cloud was Yakone, propelled in the air by a water spout. Yakone, with a savage cry, threw what appeared to be an ice spear at him. Ozai dived out of the way before the frozen water lance could impale him. Yakone landed and he slammed his hand down on the ground. Suddenly the ground beneath Ozai began to shake and quake. Utilizing a firebending augmented jump, he leaps just in time to escape an eruption of water gushing from underneath the ground, stemming from a broken pipe.

"Why don't you just die already!?" Ozai snarled as he soared up in the air with a firebending boosted leap. During the jump he gathered fire in the palm of his hand and produced a fire bomb. As Ozai fell back down to the street, he thrust the bomb down into the ground and an explosive, fiery blast sent Yakone flying through the rice paper windows of a shop. Yakone slowly got up, rubbing his back and wincing in pain from the impact. Ozai calmly walked towards Yakone with a smirk on his face, ready to incinerate his opponent. Yakone loosened his collar and with swift arm motions directed at Ozai, he used his bloodbending. Ozai gasped and his body convulsed and lurched erratically. The sound of churning of blood inside Ozai's body could be heard as Ozai's arms, legs, and head are twisted in unnatural angles.

"Well firebender, that was really fun and all, but I'm done playing games with you. Now I'm going to paint this street red with your BLOOD!" Ozai groaned in pain, falling down on his knees, "I'm curious, I wonder how it would feel if someone to snapped their own neck?" Ozai gripped the top of his head and chin, trembling as he did so. "No, no, no, I've always wondered if a firebender could melt his face off!" Yakone smiled sadistically as he forced Ozai to point his hand at his face. Ozai struggled relentlessly and his whole body trembled from the effort. Yakone laughed hysterically at Ozai's pain.

"No… I… will… NOT!" Ozai did the impossible. He pointed his arm at Yakone, palm opened wide, and shot a powerful blast of fire. Yakone stopped laughing, his eyes wide open, as he braced himself for the burning hot impact. Yakone flew back a few feet and collided with the brick wall. Ozai stood up, his legs shaking uncontrollably. Yakone got back on his feet, his face full of terror. Ozai made his way towards Yakone, his face was twisted into something inhuman. "You will regret even attempting such abominable methods on me, you fiendish devil!"

"How? WHY!?" Yakone tried again, and with a shout, he put full concentration on this one man. Ozai slowed down a bit, struggling from Yakone's grip over his blood. Ozai's legs shook a bit, but he pressed on forward. "No… no… You can't… no one has ever broken free from my grasp. Only the Avatar has ever accomplished that!" Ozai stopped in his tracks.

"The Avatar? You have fought with the Avatar before?" Ozai raised an eyebrow.

"Yes a long time ago… He took my bending away as punishment and now I have it back!"

"At least we both have something in common…"

"You really are Ozai aren't you?"

"Yes… yes I am…" Yakone was shocked, his eyes wide.

"You too… you came back from the dead too?"

"Yes."

"Why then, why us? Why are we alive?"

"I don't know waterbender, all I know is if you have your life and your bending back and I have my life and my bending back, and we are both here in what appears to be the future, then chances are there is an Avatar that needs to die."

"Are you implying you want to join forces together and kill the Avatar?"

"Yes, it's a matter of revenge, waterbender."

"I once had this city in the palm of my hand. It was all taken away by that bastard Aang!" Yakone said, his tone full of disdain, "I would have enjoyed taking the life of his son in front of his eyes."

"We both ruled an empire long ago; I guess history does repeat itself." Ozai smirked but suddenly Yakone's face went rigid.

"Ozai do you feel that? There, over there look!" Ozai turned to see what Yakone was talking about. Seven police airships were soaring through the sky at top speed. Ozai already began preparing lightning but Yakone stopped him.

"No… the time is not right yet. If we leave now we will have a higher chance of surviving. Then we kill the Avatar."

"Fine then." Ozai ran towards a sewer lid and began lifting the lid off. Yakone bended hundreds of gallons of water in the surrounding area, accumulating more and more. When he finally had enough water, he slammed it to the ground, causing a massive steam explosion, hiding both villains. They made their escape and now, two of the Avatar's most ruthless adversaries have joined forces in a sinister plot…

**Winner: None…**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Next Time: Interlude: Tarrlok **_


	3. Interlude: Tarrlok

**Interlude: Tarrlok**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**In a sudden flash of light, it happened. No one knows how or why, but it did…**_

_I died… why am I still alive…_ Tarrlok sat up from his couch in his luxury apartment, eyes wide open. Is this the afterlife? _I died! WHY… WHY… I killed him… I killed myself, why isn't this torture over!_ "WHY AM I STILL ALIVE? I DIED A LONG TIME AGO!" Tarrlok screamed out clutching his head. The room was still untouched as if no one has been here yet. He jumped out of his couch and rushed to the radio, turning it on to a news bulletin.

…_ got breaking news folks, residents in the surrounding area of Dragon Flats Borough claim to have witnessed a destructive battle just recently between two powerful benders. Witnesses claim that both suspects are male, around their 40's or 50's, and one of them is a waterbender and the other is a firebender. The suspects evaded capture and are currently on the loose. A similar incident happened just yesterday when the Pro-bending gym manager and former Pro-bender, Toza, claimed to have witnessed a fight break out on the Pro-Bending ring. The gym manager noticed two suspects, one female and another unidentified, masked person fighting on the ring. When the former Pro-bender left to notify authorities, both combatants were gone. The arena is currently finishing construction after Amon's brutal attack on the Pro-Bending Arena and after its use as the Equalist Victory Rally. The arena will be open later next week for its first Pro-Bending match since the attacks. We will keep you updated on the latest news regarding this destructive battle. It has been exactly two months after the Battle of Republic City, but the devestation it left in its wake has yet to pass. The Equalists have since been disbanded, but a minor, poorly equipped group of his loyal followers still uphold their beliefs. Amon's current status is unknown. In other news the city has…_

Tarrlok couldn't listen anymore. He shut the radio off and slowly walked to his balcony. Tarrlok sunk to his knees, _if I'm alive does that mean… _He peered over the edge. He was 20 stories high in the air, he had the highest room in the apartment. _It would be simple_, Tarrlok thought bitterly to himself, _this is all a nightmare, just one jump and it will all be over… _Tarrlok couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt wrong to do so. He was alive nonetheless, given a second chance maybe. When his own brother took his waterbending it severed his connection with the water around him. He could feel it again, the water. Tarrlok used hand gestures to bend the water from a plant. The plant shriveled and crumbled into oblivion as he took its water away. Even with his bending restored he still felt empty inside. What could he do? He was a wanted man now, he has committed many atrocities, all for the pursuit of power. He could never be free from his past. Suddenly, there was a banging behind the door.

"Who's in there!" a voice shouted.

Tarrlok acted quickly, having prepared long ago for an event like this. He dashed to his hidden safe inside his closet and pulled out thousands of yuans and stuffed them in his coat. He ran to the balcony and began his slow descent down the fire escape. There was only one person he could go to now…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Next Time: Round 3: Suki & Asami vs. the Equalists**_


	4. Round 3: Suki & Asami vs the Equalists

**Round 3: Suki & Asami vs. the Equalists**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**In a sudden flash of light, it happened. No one knows how or why, but it did…**_

Suki opened her eyes. She was inside a cable car with a group of other people surrounding her. She was sitting in the far back seat, and everyone beside her paid no attention to her. _Where… where am I? _, she thought, her mind in a daze. She realized she wore an entirely different outfit that was very foreign to her. Suki was dressed black trousers and black leather hooded trench coat with the United Republic symbol sewn on her left arm. Underneath the coat, she sported a black tank top. She wore a black headband, black sparring gloves, and knee-high combat boots. She had on metal shoulder, knee, and elbow protectors. _Ugh!? What am I wearing?_ She thought to herself. She yawned as the rail car stopped. _I better get out of here_, Suki thought. She exited the vehicle and was immediately awe-struck by the massive buildings all around her and the automobiles driving down the street. Her eyes widened, "Wow…" was all that Suki muttered. She didn't notice that a black sports car was speeding down in her direction. The sports car's horn honked out and Suki realized what was about to happen. Her mind went into slow motion as she put herself in full focus. She jumped on the hood and flipped over the roof less car. The car stopped as the Kyoshi Warrior landed gracefully. Suki dusted herself off as the female driver of the vehicle ran towards her.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to almost run over you! It was my fault I'm so very sor–" Suki put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's me who should be apologizing! I mean look at what I did!" Suki pointed to the dent on her Satomobile.

"Don't worry! I can fix that up in a jiffy!" Asami said nonchalantly, inspecting the dent. Suki's expression turned grim. An armored vehicle was speeding down the street, with no regard for anyone's safety. It swerved dangerously around and was heading for their direction. On its side, spray painted poorly, was the Equalist insignia.

"LOOK OUT!" Suki shouted pushing the woman away from harms danger. The armored van almost hit the female driver. "What a couple of reckless jerks!"

"They aren't just jerks, they're Equalists!" the woman pointed out.

"They're what?" Suki asked puzzed.

"I'm going after them! It's not safe here, you should get going!"

"I'm going to help you! I want to give those idiots a piece of my mind!"

"All right, quick get in!" Suki jumped inside the vehicle. As she sat down, she was puzzled on how the seat belt worked. The driver noticed and kindly helped her put it on. They quickly sped down the street, in hot pursuit. "You're not from around here are you?"

"Um… you could say I just moved here." Suki replied, "Say, who are the 'Equalists'?"

"You seriously don't know? The Equalists are a group of extremist revolutionaries who oppose the art of bending. They led the Anti-Bending Revolution two months ago and they were successful in controlling the city for a few days. After their leader was revealed to be a bender, almost all of them have disbanded but there are some who still believe benders are scourge on the world."

"That's unbelievable…" Suki said quietly.

"By the way, my name is Asami." Asami didn't even glance at Suki. Asami was too concentrated watching the road, following the dangerous Satomobile's careless driving.

"I'm Suki."

"Hey, where have I heard that name bef–?"

"LOOK OUT!" Suki screamed. The van's armored back doors opened up and two men pointed a strange looking cannon at their car. The cannon gave off an eerie blue glow and sparks flew off the tip of the cannon. Suddenly a large bolt of lightning shot out from the cannon. Asami swerved her car out of the way, avoiding the electric blast.

"WOAH! What is that?" Suki cried out.

"It's an Equalist prototype weapon, the Electroshock Cannon." The men aimed their cannon again and charged it. The cannon fired another blast of electricity and Asami dodged it with a sharp right turn. "Reach in the glove compartment and get me my Stun Glove." Suki opened the glove compartment and pulled out the glove, handing it to Asami. "Thanks" Asami said, putting the glove on. The armored van tried again, attempting to blast Asami's sports car. Asami was an expert driver and she evaded every blast of lightning shot at her. Suki was beyond scared; she had never been on something so fast on the ground before. The men inside the van were quickly fed up and they slammed the doors shut.

"Are you sure you're up to the task, Suki? These people are very dangerous. They're not gonna go easy on us just because we're a couple of girls."

"Don't worry Asami, I'm more than capable in defending myself against these guys!" The armored van decided to end this pursuit and they stopped near an abandoned playground.

"Here we go, Suki. Be careful." They exited their vehicle and so did the Equalists. There were around six men and women, dressed in black. They didn't wear the sophisticated Equalist uniforms; instead, they wore civilian clothes and simple black masks with a red circle painted on. Each Equalist held a makeshift weapon, a pipe, a crowbar, a hatchet, etc. Their current leader, Amon's former second-in-command, stood unwavering. He wore all black and still kept his battered and slightly broken electric kali sticks.

"I want you two to mind your own business, got it?" the Lieutenant said.

"We can't let you guys go free with such a destructive weapon on your hands." Asami said. Both Suki and Asami got into fighting stance, ready to take on the Equalists.

"Equalists, attack!" The Lieutenant shouted. The Equalists charged and so did the two young heroines. Asami immediately fought with the Lieutenant while Suki dealt head-on with the Equalist goons. One Equalist throws all her weight into a punch. _Big mistake._ Suki ducked and drove her fist into her stomach. The Equalist's eyes bulge out of her mask and she quickly goes down. The others aren't smirking; they are actually dealing with a skilled fighter. Another Equalist runs at her, hatchet in hand. He swung wildly and Suki bent backwards, evading the attack. She thrusts her open palm up to his nose, stunning the man. Suki delivers a roundhouse kick to his head and he's out cold. Two men come running at her holding crowbars. Suki slams her foot into one's face, and then whips it back into the others, knocking them both unconscious. She glances over to see Asami having some trouble with the man with the electrified sticks. She's a talented martial artist, she could see that. With her skills she would have made an excellent Kyoshi Warrior. But this man was relentless, a trained killer. Asami exchanged blows with the man, neither one of them actually landing a hit on one another.

"Asami! Switch with me!" Suki exclaimed and the girls exchanged enemies. Asami sprinted towards the last two remaining Equalists. She shoves her gloved hand against one man's chest, electrocuting him. Another man tries swinging at Asami with his broken pipe, but she gives a high kick to his wrist that knocks the pipe from his hands. Asami then delivers a powerful electrified gut punch. Both men are out cold as Asami watches in awe as Suki valiantly fought with the Lieutenant. Suki blocked his electrified strikes and delivered some of her own. A swift jab at his ribs with her left, strong right hook across the face, and she finally brought him down with a sweep kick, sending him on the ground. All the Equalists were unconscious or groaning in pain. Suki and Asami both smiled.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?! You were amazing!" Asami congratulated her.

"You know, for a girl in the city, you're an amazing, talented fighter!" Suki praised. They both heard sirens blaring in the distance.

"Come on Suki!" They both entered her car. "You have to meet my friends Suki, especially Korra you'll like her!" They drove fast down the street.

"Um, I don't know Asami…" Suki looked nervous.

"What? Most people would be excited to meet the Avatar."

"What do you mean? The Avatar is Aang." Suki looked at Asami, confused

"Wait what!?" Asami stared at Suki, baffled by her response.

**Winner: Suki & Asami**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Next Time: Round 4: Katara & Sokka vs. Mako & Bolin**_


	5. Round 4: Katara & Sokka vs Mako & Bolin

**Round 4: Katara & Sokka vs. Mako & Bolin**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**In a sudden flash of light, it happened. No one knows how or why, but it did…**_

Sunlight shined through the tree branches. Katara and Sokka lean on each other, their heads resting together, sleeping peacefully on the side of a tree. Katara stirred for a moment and her fluttered open eyes. _This isn't Southern Water Tribe_. She noticed on her shoulder was her brother Sokka sleeping. Her eyes widened and tears began to form. "SOKKA? SOKKA! IS THAT YOU!?" She cried out.

"Katara, I'm trying to sleep here… KATARA!" Sokka's eyes shot wide open as he embraced his sister. "You're… you're alive and you're so… young?" Katara stood up and walked over to the pond and looked at her reflection. She looked 14 again. She wore a blue worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied around her waist to reveal her blue sleeveless sweater top. She wore calf-high, fur-lined polar boots with and her mother's betrothal necklace, the only memento of her dead mother. Katara's brown hair was worn in a long ponytail and her hair loopies framed her face. "I… I look 14 again, and you look 15 again Sokka!"

"Really!?" Sokka ran next to his sister and looked at the pond. Sokka was dressed in a long, blue coat over navy blue trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black boots. Black suspenders hung from his waist. He wore his hair in a Warrior's Wolf Tail and he carried the boomerang his father had given him on his back. He still had his meteor sword strapped by his side. "You're right! I still look handsome!" Sokka flexed his arm muscles, admiring himself in the reflection. Beside him, Katara started bursting into tears, putting her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her sobs. She squatted down and cried in her hands. Sokka knelt by her. "Katara, what's wrong?" Sokka asked, concerned and holding his sister's hand.

"Is this a dream? Is this all a dream? Am I dreaming that you're alive and we're both young again? It's so real… this is a nightmare if this isn't real…" Katara sobbed.

"Katara, I know this is real. I feel real, this grass feels real, you feel real." Sokka pinched her arm and she winced in pain.

"Ow…"

"See this is all real."

"No… I just can't believe it. I haven't seen you in a long time. I was in the Southern Water Tribe and I was 85 years old. Now, I'm 14 and in Republic City again."

"Yeah, I know. This is weird and all and science wouldn't expla–"

"You don't get it! If we're here and this is all real, then that must mean the others must be here! Toph, Zuko, Suki… and maybe even Aang."

"Yeah… I guess maybe you're right…" Katara wiped the tears from her face and then hugged her brother tightly.

"But there already is an Avatar, her name is Korra. Two Avatars can't exist together though." Katara frowned as she stared into her reflection.

"Come on Katara, if this is Republic City then there is only one place we have to go…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Mako and Bolin walked through the streets of Republic City. Mako had the brilliant of idea of going to Air Temple Island and say hi to Korra. They've only been dating for two months now, but both of them are convinced they were truly meant for each other.

"Come on Bolin what's the problem anyway?" Mako asked, annoyed by his brother's behavior.

"It's just," Bolin frowned and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "You've only been dating for two months now."

"And your point being?" Mako replied, his arms folded.

"We've been stopping by Korra's place and saying 'hi' for two months now."

"So?"

"It's getting weird Mako! Every day we do the same exact thing. Every day me and you go all the way to Air Temple Island just to say 'hi' which ends up being you two making out for the ENTIRE day and me sitting around doing nothing!" Bolin exclaimed, his arms moving, putting emphasis on his words.

"Korra and I don't just 'make out' all the time! And what do you mean, 'doing nothing'? You do a lot of things there."

"Like what?"

"You usually play with Naga, hang out with the airbender kids, annoy Tenzin, and you get your butt handed to you by Asami during you regular sparring matches."

"Well that's getting boring Mako! I'm getting tired of doing all those things! When was the last time we hung out together?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe you should look for new friends." Mako inhaled deeply, slightly irritated. "Look Bo, if you don't want to go, you can just tell me."

"That's the point Mako! I just want to hang out with you!" Mako sighed and just looked at his brother.

"So are you coming or not?" Bolin pouted and folded his arms, looking away from Mako. "Quit acting like a kid, Bo" Mako said walking away.

"I'm still a kid, Mako!" Bolin sighed as he followed his brother to the docks. Mako started running through the crowd of people.

"Great, I'm gonna be missing my date." As Mako ran he bumped into a girl, knocking her down.

"Hey, you jerk!" the girl cried out.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going!" The girl glared at Mako and she bended water from a gutter and froze the ground. Mako slipped and fell down hard, face first. The boy next to the girl winced and Bolin stifled a laugh.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!?" Mako shouted, walking towards the girl.

"Katara! Why _did_ you do that!" the boy next to her whispered.

"This guy needs to apologize!"

"Hey! What's your problem!?" Mako shouted at the girl.

"What's _my problem_? What's your problem? Why are you running around pushing people down like that!?" Katara shouted back, her hands by her hips.

"Look, I'm gonna be late for my date and–"

"I need an apology, right now!" Katara yelled poking her finger in Mako's chest. As they continued to argue Sokka and Bolin watched the argument as bystanders passed by glancing at the two teenagers arguing.

"Hey I'm really sorry about my brother; he can kinda be a jerk sometimes." Boling apologized

"It's okay… my sister can be stubborn sometimes. She's not going to stop until she gets her apology." Sokka replied.

"The name's Bolin by the way."

"I'm Sokka." Sokka held out his hand and Bolin merely stared at it in surprise.

"You're Sokka!? You mean the creator of Pro-bending? You must be kidding! Pro-bending is the greatest sport in the world! And besides you died a long time ago! You must be a lot older!"

"I'm telling you, I'm Sokka you can ask me anything about pro-bending, I practically made the whole thing up in my mind!" Sokka smiled, he knew he was going to like him.

"All right then… let's see how much you really know. Only the real Sokka would know the answer to this question: Who was the first female team to win the championship pot?

"False! No female team has made it even close!" Bolin smiled a toothy grin. _Finally someone who knows the sport even if he is a bit weird!_

"Wait, wait, wait. Only the _really real_ Sokka would know the answer to this question, because the answer to this question hasn't been revealed to the public and only a few know the secret and one of them is me." Bolin smiled smugly, "What were the original Pro-bending uniforms made of and why were they discontinued?"

Sokka sighed, clearly embarrassed at the question. "One of my biggest shames, the original suits were made out of the protective Komodo Rhino hide. The suits would be able to withstand the searing hot temperatures of a fireblast, the powerful impact of an earth disk, and the durability to survive a water whip. I realized that overtime, through frequent use, the Komodo Rhino skin gives off an irritating residue resulting in painful, itchy skin rashes. Because of the lawsuits that followed, I was forced to discontinue the uniforms." Bolin stared at Sokka with wide open eyes and gasps in shock. He shakes his head and gasps even louder realizing it really is Sokka.

"Oh my gosh! Mako! Mako! It's him! It's really him! It's Sokka!" Bolin shouted excitedly.

"Not now Bolin!" Mako shouted back, still arguing with Katara. Bolin frowned and turned his head back to Sokka.

"I am a Pro-bender Mr. Sokka Sir! It would be an honor if I had your autograph!" Bolin exclaimed excitedly, holding up a crumpled piece of paper and a pen.

"It would be my pleasure, Bolin!" Sokka signed the piece of paper and gave it back to Bolin, "So where are you and your brother going?"

"Ugh! My brother has yet another date with the Avatar, her name's Korra. So we're heading to Air Temple Island, but Mako was rushing because he thought Asami was there already in her private speedboat and–"

"Hey Katara! I found someone who can take us to Air Temple Island!" Sokka shouted to his sister.

"Wait what!?" Bolin looked a bit uneasy as Mako turned to glare at him.

"You're letting them go with us!?" Mako yelled.

"I'm sorry Mako I… I didn't… uh…" Bolin stammered. Suddenly Katara fell to her knees clutching her head.

"Katara! Are you okay?" Sokka rushed to his sister's side.

"Mako?... Bolin?..." The memories were coming back, memories of Korra's friends coming to the Southern Water Tribe with her. _Mako… the boy who cared for Korra…_

"Katara?" Sokka asked his sister.

"I remember now… You're Mako and you're Bolin, Korra's friends." Katara stood up, her eyes closed.

"You know us?" Bolin asked.

"You two met me a few months ago… I'm Katara." Both Mako and Bolin stared at her in shock, realizing her appearance was uncanny. It really was Katara.

"Katara!" Bolin exclaimed hugging her, "It's great to see you!" Katara smiled and hugged back.

"I guess I owe you an apology… Katara." Mako said. Katara smiled, the argument finally resolved.

"How about we all go to Air Temple Island, now that this hug fest is over, we can get going!" Sokka exclaimed walking down the street towards the docks

**Winner: Katara & Sokka**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Next Time: Interlude: Toph & Lin Beifong**_


	6. Interlude: Toph & Lin Beifong

**Interlude: Toph & Lin Beifong**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**In a sudden flash of light, it happened. No one knows how or why, but it did…**_

Toph found herself awake on the roof of a building, in Republic City. She felt the vibrations beneath the earth, and immediately recognized where she was. _This can't be… I'm in Republic City?_ She stood up and walked around the roof of the building wondering what she was going to do. Unbeknownst to her, she wore a green short-skirted sailor fuku with the collar popped and green bloomers underneath. She wore brown boots with the soles removed underneath, a green top under her uniform, and a green bola tie. Toph's black hair was tied back in curled pigtails.

She decided she didn't want to try and find a door so she just jumped from the building and landed down in the street, creating a powerful shockwave. People screamed and Satomobile's swerved out of the way. Toph winced at the destruction she caused and began running. She didn't know where she was going, but it was better than staying there and having the Metalbender Cops chase after her. She didn't get too far when suddenly she heard the sirens of a police airship. Toph sighed as Metalbender Cops descended down from the airship. "Great…" she muttered.

One of them, who seemed to be their captain, walked towards her. "You there! Little girl! What the heck is the matter with you! Do you understand the severity of your crimes?!" The lead officer shouted.

"Listen officer, are you really going to arrest a blind girl?" Toph folded her arms, frowning.

"You seem fine to me when you were running down the street!"

"Look! Leave me alone or else!" Toph warned.

"Or else what!?" The lead officer demanded.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"Chief!" Saikhan said, opening the door abruptly to Chief Beifong's office. His hat was missing and there were numerous dings and dents in his uniform. "We've recently captured a twelve year old Earthbending girl who caused massive destruction to downtown Republic City!"

Lin looked up from her desk and sighed. "Another battle?" Lin slumped back in her chair rubbing her temples. "Saikhan what is this? Is this the third destructive battle in the same day!? Has the city gone mad? It's already bad enough we are under constant surveillance from the United Forces ever since the Equalist Takeover." She sighed, "The Airships are on high alert today and you're telling me this little girl has destroyed a city block?"

"Chief, this girl took down an entire squadron of metalbenders and their reinforcements, left a crater in the middle of the street, andd took down two of our police airships."

"You're joking."

"No Chief. She also claims to be blind as well. This girl also demands to speak with the Chief." Lin sighed and looked down at the massive pile of paperwork she was going to have to fill out.

"Fine, I'll be there. It beats having to sign paperwork all day."

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Chief Beifong was aware that this girl was an earthbending master. She had never met someone so young with that much power, someone like her mother. This girl was skilled enough to take down a whole squadron of metalbenders and destroy an entire city block with just her sheer power alone. Lin was surprised that they were forced to cocoon her in the metal cables and that they had her suspended high in the air on a magnet attached to a police truck. They used these magnets from dissasembled Equalist Mechs, and put to use for noble causes.

"LET ME GO! YOU BUCKET-HEADED JERKS!" The girl shouted, struggling from her metal binds.

"Can it missy! You are under arrest for evading arrest and assaulting officers on duty! Your parents aren't going to be pleased about this I presume!"

The girl's blind eyes opened wide up and Lin Beifong also was surprised to have noticed that the girl was really blind. "Your voice…" The girl whispered. Lin gulped, _her appearance, her blindness, her earthbending prowness..._

"Lin...! Is that you?"

"Mother...!?" Lin's eyes formed tears. Lin didn't remember the last time she cried.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Next Time: As promised, I would give you an epic showdown… REMATCH: AZULA VS. AMON 2!**_


	7. REMATCH: Azula vs Amon 2

**REMATCH: Azula vs. Amon 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**In a sudden flash of light, it happened. No one knows how or why, but it did…**_

Azula had been wandering the city all alone, no servants, no palace guards, nothing. It was already night time as she passed through Republic City Park. She was mildly impressed by the snowy atmosphere, how the snow had transformed the entire park into a winter wonderland. Azula herself did not remember when was the last time she had ever been alone, ever since she was locked in that asylum…

The faint yellow glow from the street lamps illuminated her way. Azula was unhappy, trapped in a enormous city she knew nothing about. Azula was walking on the stone arched bridge, over a frozen pond, shivering slightly. She heard something and closed her eyes, listening for the source. Azula opened her eyes wide and with a firebending assisted back flip, evades a massive water wall that erupted from the pond below, narrowly avoiding a freezing death. The ice wall reverted back into a liquid state and a masked man walked on the bridge, his hands behind his back. It was Amon.

Azula frowned slightly and sighed, "Oh, you survived…"

"Foolish girl. You won't escape with your life again." Amon quietly replied.

"You don't like showing your face around, do you? What, do you have an embarrassing scar!? You can take your mask off, I've seen uglier ones."

"I promise you, once I take away your bending, I will let you see my face as you breathe your last, agonizing breath, Princess." Amon sprinted towards her.

Azula smiled and laughed softly, "Let's just hope I'll still be able to see it after I incinerate your head!" Azula generated a bolt of lightning aimed at Amon. Amon bended all the ice and water around him into an ice shield. The lightning destroyed the barrier, leaving a cloud of steam. Azula narrowed her eyes looking for a trace of her adversary. Amon suddenly burst from the steam cloud, holding a spear made of ice. He hurled the spear at Azula, but she backflips away. She begins with a succession of numerous fire jabs. Amon gracefully eludes and twists around the fireballs, and while doing so, he extracted the water from the snow and grass on the ground. He flings a water whip at Azula but she sprays fire in a wide arc, evaporating the whip. He flings more and more, eventually overwhelming the Fire Princess. He flings one and it slashes her in the face, creating a large cut. Blood trickled down her face as she swung her arm out, creating a razor sharp fire slice aimed for her opponent's head. Amon ducks down and continues his assault. Azula attempts a roundhouse kick aimed for Amon's head, but the masked man catches her foot in his hand. Amon punches her in the face with his gauntlet, sending the Fire Princess staggering back. Blood began to trickle down her mouth as well, and Azula's once proud air of confidence becomes a haze of pure rage. Her fists burst into flames as she fought with the bloodbender. Amon was nimble and fast, dodging her firebending enhanced strikes.

"You're losing your patience Azula, you don't want to go back to the _asylum_, do you?" Azula clenched her teeth and a feral snarl escaped her lips. Her strikes were quick, skillful, and powerful, but they are full of anger and frustration. Amon effortlessly dodges her reckless assault. "How was it, 'Princess'? Did you enjoy your padded cell and the occasional brainwashing to make you forget all your suicidal and murderous thoughts?" That comment caught Azula off guard, distracting her for a second. A second was all Amon needed as he strikes her with a blow to her chest, delivered with an open palm. The blow sends Azula flying back hard against the trunk of a tree. She clutches her chest, and coughs up some blood. "You're just a mentally unstable girl with deep, troubling psychotic issues that still need to be resolved…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Azula wailed.

"Isn't it just disappointing how both your mother and your brother gave up on you and left you to rot in–"

"STOP IT!" Azula shrieked tears streamed down her face, the salt of her tears stinging her cut.

Amon laughed sadistically, enjoying the suffering and inner torture the girl was feeling. "It's such a shame, really. _The girl who had it all and then lost it all_. Her sanity, her throne, her friends…" Azula, in a fit of rage, created a fire whip in her hand and lashed it at Amon's face. Totally caught by surprise, he was unprepared as Azula struck his face. The mask flew off his face and Amon was knocked several feet through the air into the frozen pond. Azula stood up and wiped the tears away, her anger replaced with focus and determination.

"Shut up." Azula said, devoid of emotion. Amon stood up and breathed heavily. Azula propelled herself like a rocket, using her firebending as a source of propulsion. Amon bended the frozen pond and began octopus form. As the two prepared to kill one another, they stopped. _They literally stopped_.

"Well, what do we have here?" Two men appeared from behind a tree and walked towards the two. Amon and Azula were both suspended in the air and the sickening sound of blood churning cut through the air. It was Yakone and Ozai.

"Father!?" Azula cried out.

"Yes Azula." Ozai smiled, "And who's this?" Yakone picked up the scorched mask off the floor and held it up in the moonlight. Yakone dropped Azula back down. She quickly kneels down by her father's feet in reverence.

"Looks to me like this mask belongs to Amon, Republic City's most wanted fugitive. His real name however is Noatak…" Yakone looked at Noatak and smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that!?" Amon snapped.

"Take a good look, isn't it obvious? It's not a full moon but I can guarantee you, if you look into my eyes, it's like staring into a mirror."

"What are you…" Noatak's eyes widened. "Father…" Even the words were shocking to say.

"Yes, back from the dead, flesh and bone, along with my bending back."

"You… you.." Noatak stammered.

"I died a long time ago, but I still haven't forgotten how you disobeyed me and ran away like that!" Noatak's arms and legs were bent and twisted into unnatural angles. Noatak cried out in pain as Yakone smirked. "In my absence you still fulfilled my dreams of conquering this city." Yakone dropped Noatak down to his knees as he gasped for air. "Yet, you failed to eliminate the Avatar!"

"And your point is?" Noatak glared at his father.

"Come my son, join me. Together we can be a family once more."

"My mother is dead and me and my brother died a long time ago! I have no family!"

"If the Fire Lord and his daughter came back to life, then chances are there are others alive, including your mother and brother..."

"What do you want?" Noatak's voice trembled slightly.

"Let us be a family again. Come join me in my quest to kill the Avatar. I know we both have a score to settle with the Avatar." Noatak sighed and stood up.

"You molded me into the man I am now." Amon spat out venomously. Yakone smiled again and laughed.

"I'm proud of what you have accomplished! You must teach me how you were able to take away bending like that, my son!" Yakone put his hand on Amon's shoulder.

Noatak shut his eyes and held his head down in defeat, "Yes… Father…" Ozai and Azula smiled. Now four of the Avatar's most fearsome adversaries are united together in a plot of vengeance…

**Winner: Ozai and Yakone**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Author Note: From here on out, things are gonna take a darker, serious tone than before. Be ready.**_

_**Next Time: Round 6: Zuko & Tarrlok vs. Iroh II**_


	8. Round 5: Zuko & Tarrlok vs Iroh II

_**Round 5: Zuko & Tarrlok vs. Iroh II**_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**In a sudden flash of light, it happened. No one knows how or why, but it did…**_

Zuko woke up. He didn't know why, but he was in Republic City. He was having tea with an old acquaintance in the Earth Kingdom and now he is in Central City Station. He was sleeping by his statue in the bustling market. He opened his eyes, and sunlight poured in his eyes. Zuko wore a black, short-sleeved, high collared overcoat and wore a red, long-sleeved shirt underneath. His black pants were tucked in his boots, and stockings were worn over them. His hair was short and messy and he wore fingerless red gloves. His scarred eye was covered by an eye patch. He stood up and looked around, shocked and disturbed. _How? Why? Why am I young again? _He looked around, wondering what to do. _If I'm here, I might as well see if I can go to Air Temple Island. It's the only place here where I may find some understanding of my predicament. _Zuko didn't know where to start. He didn't know where the docks were. He looked through the crowd and saw a boy surrounded by a group of other children. He walked over to the boy.

"Excuse me, I'm lost, do you know where I can find the docks from here?" Zuko asked the boy. Skoochy looked at Zuko and smiled slyly.

"Perhaps. My memory is a little, foggy," He rubs his nose with his thumb and motions his hand for money, "Maybe you can help, clear it up." Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked through his coat. He looked through his pockets until finally he found what he was looking for, yuans. He handed a yuan to the boy and the kid stuffed it in his pockets. "Yeah, I do. You just head down this street and make a left, and then you…" Skoochy motions his hand again for more money. Zuko frowned and handed the boy another yuan. "You're gonna go down the street, make a right, head down the street again, and then make a left. After that just keep goin down the street and then you'll reach the docks." Skoochy motioned his hand and he and the kids ran off.

Zuko sighed and began his long walk for the docks. Air Temple Island is quite possibly the most spiritual place in all of Republic City. _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

It was night as Tarrlok waited. The light snow fall gave a soothing, quite peaceful atmosphere. It was days like these that made him feel depressed. How he longed to go home…

The motor boat he had bought at the last minute was overpriced. Usually, under regular circumstances, he would have hated making such a hasty purchase, but money meant nothing to him now. He was now a fugitive. The only person he could think of helping him was Tenzin. While they are constantly at odds with one another, he had to warn them. His conscience had to tell them. _If he was alive then his brother might be alive as well_. The thought of his brother coming back to life haunted him. Who knows what might happen. The United Forces Navy patrol ships were watching the bay closely. Ever since the Equalist Takeover, security measures are extremely high. The skies and the bay are closely monitored. Republic City has effectively become a police state. He prepared for his speedy and quick escape to Air Temple Island. If he wasn't fast enough, they would not hesitate to kill him. He readied himself but was interrupted by a young man wearing an eye patch…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Zuko immediately got lost. It took him the entire day just to find the docks. It was already nighttime and snow was lightly falling from the skies. The ferries were done for the night and there was only one person on the docks. The man was sitting on his motor boat, waiting watching the patrol boats alone. He had heard news of Republic City under high alert after Amon's attack. He was planning on making his arrival to the city to discuss and solve this issue. With no other choice, he had to ask this man.

"Excuse me, Sir; I need a ride to Air Temple Island. Is there any chance you can help me?" Zuko politely asked the man. After years of traveling the world, being polite and kind was an essential tool in communication.

"No. Leave me alone." The man said. His voice was empty and hollow.

"Please! You have to help me! I have to talk to somebody."

"You mean Tenzin…" The man said quietly.

"Yes! You know him?" Zuko was surprised. _Maybe he can help… _

"Yes… I do." The man turned his head and his eyes widened. Zuko too was shocked. "You're wearing an eye patch? This is obviously a joke…" The man was unsure whether this was real or not. "You're kidding me. You can't be Zuko!"

"You're Councilman Tarrlok! You're a fugitive!" Zuko already got in fighting stance but Tarrlok remained still, unmoving.

"Yes, I know that. If you'll excuse me I have to go to Air Temple Island." Tarrlok reached for the lever but Zuko was not going to let him leave.

"And do what exactly!?" Zuko wasn't going to let this man go anywhere near his best friend's family. He had heard of the uproarious curfews and restrictions Tarrlok placed on the Non-benders of Republic City. Not to mention a powerful bloodbender who also kidnapped Korra. Tarrlok is just as guilty as Amon in terms of bringing unbalance to the city he fought to create.

"I have to warn Tenzin of a possible threat!" Tarrlok shouted. Zuko lowered his arms down.

"Please, I have to get to Air Temple Island! Please, help me." Tarrlok looked at Zuko and sighed.

"Fine. Get in." Zuko smiled and jumped in the boat. Tarrlok started the motorboat and quickly drove to the direction of the island. They drove in silence. The motorboat Tarrlok purchased was small, silent, and fast. It was perfect for the task at hand. As they drove, Zuko broke the silence.

"We're both alike, you know… Our fathers were complete monsters." Zuko trailed off, realizing how their pasts were all too similar.

"It doesn't matter now. I tried escaping my past a long time ago and here I am now." Tarrlok kept his eyes directly forward

"What do you mean, 'you tried escaping your past'?"

"It means exactly what it means…" Tarrlok still didn't look at Zuko. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"You never did escape did you? Where were you hiding for two months?" Zuko questioned.

"My remains were completely vaporized in the middle of the ocean in an explosion I caused in a last ditch effort to end my existence." Tarrlok said harshly, turning his head to look at Zuko. Zuko didn't speak after that. They travelled in silence… that is until a patrol boat spotted them…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

General Iroh II, Commander of the First Division of the United Forces, watched the bay for any suspicious activity. Ever since the Equalist Takeover, United Forces has kept a close watch on Yue bay, closely monitoring for any suspicious activity. Snow fell lightly as Iroh II watched afar from his telescope. He saw something moving fast through the water. It was a motorboat!

"All men on deck! We have a motorboat at full speed for Air Temple Island!" Iroh II shouted, "Everyone get to your battle stations! That vehicle may or may not be armed!"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

An alarm sounded as a patrol boat was making their way to Tarrlok and Zuko's direction. Tarrlok began to drive faster.

"Tarrlok!? What are we going to do!?" Zuko shouted over the roar of the engine.

"We have to make it to Air Temple Island!" Tarrlok sped through the waters, getting closer to Air Temple island.

"HALT!" A static voice from a microphone boomed, "STOP WHERE YOU ARE OR PREPARE TO BE FIRED AT!" The motorboat still continued on its path towards the island. By now all the patrol ships were on high alert and steadily making their way towards the motorboat. Finally, the patrol boat fired.

"Tarrlok we have a fire missile coming at us!" Zuko yelled.

"Destroy it then!" Zuko stood up and fired his own fire blast. The two fireballs collided and cancelled each other out. More began to fire and soon three patrol ships were in pursuit of their vehicle. Fireblasts rained down from the sky as Zuko fired more and more fireballs to destroy them.

"Zuko! Take the wheel!" Tarrlok cried out. Zuko took the wheel as Tarrlok headed to the back of the motorboat. He stood on top of the engine and quickly bended the water around him. Tarrlok formed a massive cloud of mist around the boat, masking their presence. They were safe for now…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"General Iroh, Sir! We have information regarding the drivers of that motorboat! One is apparently a firebender and the other is a waterbender. Both are extremely powerful and have just created a cloud of mist! What are your orders!" The crewmember said.

"Stay here until I give the command." Iroh II said running off.

"General! Where are you going!?" Iroh II ran to the nearest emergency raft and jumped in. Using a precise, firebending slice, the boat quickly made its way down the bay.

"I'm going to get those two!" Iroh II shouted as the boat plummeted into the bay. Using his firebending he propelled the raft into the cloud of mist…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"I think we've lost them Zuko." Tarrlok said, already going to the wheel. Suddenly they heard something, like a rocket of some sort. They looked behind them and saw a man dressed in a United Forces general's uniform on a raft, propelling it with firebending. "Stubborn fool…" Tarrlok muttered to himself, "Zuko, keep going, we're close! I'll handle this one!"

"Don't bloodbend him!" Zuko shouted.

"Wasn't planning to!" Tarrlok sloppily waterbends, splashing water inside the speedboat. He flings the water whip at the man on the raft. The man shifted his weight and he steered away from the water whip. Tarrlok was relentless, firing more and more water whips. Still, the man steered away and was slowly gaining on them. Tarrlok decided it was time to end this by creating a massive wave of water at the man's boat. The man stopped propelling himself and created a massive fire blast, dispersing the wave. The man rockets towards them again and stops, firing powerful firebolts at the bolt in quick succession. Tarrlok was caught off guard. He quickly created a weak water shield against the fire balls, but it was too much. Tarrlok was blasted back a few feet and the man propelled himself faster in the water, already in front of them. He stopped and pointed his fingers at the speedboat Zuko and Tarrlok were on, ready to fire lightning. Zuko stopped driving and surrendered.

"Stop, now!" the young general said. Zuko looked at the man and was stunned.

"Iroh? Is that you!?" Zuko cried out to his grandson. Iroh II looked confused.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Iroh questioned the boy in the eye patch. Tarrlok stood up, listening to the exchange of words these two were having. Tarrlok realized they had only been a few meters away from Air Temple Island. Already, White Lotus Sentries ran down the steps to see what all the commotion was about.

"It's me! Your grandfather!" Zuko tore off his eye patch and starred at his grandson. Iroh II lowered his fingers down, shocked.

"This can't be…"

**Winner: Iroh II**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Next Time: Interlude: Team Avatar**_


	9. Interlude: Team Avatar

_**Interlude: Team Avatar**_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**In a sudden flash of light, it happened. No one knows how or why, but it did…**_

**7 HOURS AGO**

Asami and Suki waited for some time for the two brothers to show up, but she had waited long enough and decided maybe they weren't going to show up. The docks were bustling with fisherman holding sacks of fish and crewmen lifting heavy crates. The two girls walked to Asami's small, luxury, Future Industries manufactured yacht.

"You own your own boat? How rich are you!?" Suki said in astonishment, staring at the beautiful, gleaming boat.

"I come from a wealthy family. My father made the Satomobile." Asami said, her voice faltered when she said the word 'father'.

"A Satomobile?" Suki said raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the vehicles that drive around the city."

"Wow! Your father sounds great! Where is he?" Suki said ecstatically, smiling at Asami. Asami looked dow at the floor, her eyes watering. Suki immediately regretted speaking and she put her hand on Asami's arm in concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I'm so very sorry."

"My father is in prison! You didn't know that!?" Asami said glaring at Suki.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Suki apologized. Suki felt extremely guilty.

"Where are you from anyway? How come you don't know what a Satomobile is or what happened to this city? And tell me how did you learn to fight like that?" Asami stared at Suki, her voice serious.

"Asami… you won't believe me when I say this but… I'm not from here. I don't know how I can explain this, but I know it in my heart. _I'm not from this time_. I woke up in this strange place and it feels like a dream. I'm originally from Kyoshi Island and I'm a Kyoshi Warrior, Asami." Suki stared into Asami's eyes, her tone was sincere and her resolve was resolute. Asami cracked a tiny smile.

"I had my suspicions. You're Suki, the Grandmaster of the Kyoshi Warriors! You used to be a part of the original Team Avatar! You're my idol! Ever since I began my self-defense training, it's always been my dream to travel to Kyoshi Island and train as a Kyoshi Warrior!"

"Really!? You're not at all freaked out by me being here in the future!?"

"Not at all. I'm taking you to Air Temple Island! I'm hoping to see if anyone there can offer an explanation as to why you're here, I mean if you want to." Suki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Suki ran to the boat as Asami followed laughing.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**5 HOURS AGO**

"I can't believe we had to go on that stinking old ferry that took almost forever to reach Air temple Island!" Sokka exclaimed climbing up the flight of stairs to Air Temple Island, "I mean, that boat could have sank any minute and our captain was a complete–"

"Sokka, instead of complaining about how the ride to Air Temple Island was terrible, you could at least thank the two brothers who paid for our ticket on the ferry out of their own pockets!" Katara said, scolding her brother. Yes, it was true; the ferry ride to the temple was horrible. The ferry boat was ancient and painfully slow. The captain of the ferry was an 80 year old retired naval officer of the United Forces who told awfully boring tales of his life at sea and drove slowly to avoid 'boat traffic'.

"You know, we could have had our friend Asami drive us there, but no! We were way too late! Isn't that right Bolin?" Mako said aloud in exasperation.

"It isn't my fault we had to stop by a restaurant to feed these legendary war heroes!" Bolin said, defending himself. Katara rolled her eyes at the two arguing brothers.

"Shhhh… We're here. We should be quiet; we don't want to disturb any Air Acolytes who are meditating." Katara whispered. They walked through the main gate towards the actual Island grounds. Nothing had changed really for Katara when she last saw this island. This was the place where she raised her three children and she had many cherished memories here with her family. When Aang died she decided to leave the island and left it in the care of her son, Tenzin. The walked inside to the main temple where they saw Tenzin talking to two girls, one was Asami but the other girl was completely unknown. When Tenzin and the girls turned around, the girl next to Asami and Tenzin were taken aback. Katara and Sokka's eyes lit up as they ran towards Tenzin, Asami, and the mysterious girl.

"Suki!?" Sokka shouted as he lovingly embraced his wife. The hugged for what seemed to be an eternity as Katara hugged her son.

"SOKKA!" She buried her face in Sokka's chest as she wept tears of joy.

"Mother! How? Why?" Tenzin babbled incoherently as Katara squeezed her youngest son. His mother's appearance was distinct, he immediately recognized her, even in the change of attire. Mako, Bolin, and Asami watched in amazement as Sokka and Suki reunited with one another as Katara and Tenzin exchanged laughs and smiles.

"It's good to see you too Tenzin!" Katara smiled, a mix of emotions taking over. In a whoosh of wind, the airbender kids flew in from their gliders. The three children looked to see the three new guests of Air Temple Island.

"Um… Kids… this is your Gran Gran Katara, your Great Uncle Sokka, and your Great Aunt Suki." Tenzin introduced to his three kids. The kids smiled and ran towards their family.

"You're pretty!" Meelo shouted as Katara lifted him up in the air. Jinora and Ikki flocked towards their Great Uncle and Aunt, asking numerous questions.

"Mother? Why are you, Uncle Sokka, and Auntie Suki here!?" Tenzin's voice grew urgent.

"We don't know Tenzin, that's why we're here to see you! We though you and the Avatar could give us an answer." Sokka said, Suki still in his arms.

"This is not good. Korra left moments ago searching for Mako and Bolin. I have no idea where she went." Tenzin replied.

"So now what do we do?" Mako said, his voice full of concern. Tenzin sighed and stroked his beard. He stared at a window that overlooked the city.

"I guess all we can do is wait. I know we have a lot of… catching up to do…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**3 HOURS AGO**

Everyone waited patiently for Avatar Korra to comeback but she didn't. Everyone sat around, ate, Bolin took a nap, but still, nothing. Katara played hide-and-seek with her grandchildren inside the temple, Suki and Asami were sparring in the airbending training area, and Sokka, Mako, and Bolin watched the sunset from the Meditation Pavilion. Sokka leaned against the railing as Mako and Bolin stared far off into the distance. Bolin frowned as he looked over the edge of the wooden railing.

"Hey Mako." Bolin muttered, his tone unsure and aloof.

"Yeah Bo." Mako replied, staring into the distance.

"I've been thinking. Since… y'know, Katara and Sokka and Suki are here, even though they should be ancient–"

"I'm right here you know!" Sokka shouted out loud.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are alive?" Bolin looked at his brother, hoping for an answer. Mako was taken aback from the question and he looked into Bolin's eyes. _How could he answer a question like that?_ Even Sokka was stunned. _Is it possible? Could people from the past be coming back from the dead? If so, why? It goes against all logic and explanation_…

"Bolin… I… um, I don't know." Mako turned his head and stared back into the distance. Bolin looked over the edge and a single tear escaped his eye and fell into the crashing waves below. Sokka noticed the tear and frowned. He put his arm around Bolin's shoulder.

"You guys aren't the only one to have lost someone you loved. Both Katara and I lost our mom a very long time ago by a firebender. Even to this day, I still wished she was here with us." Sokka sighed and closed his eyes. Mako pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth.

_Korra… Where are you?_

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**2 HOURS AGO**

A police speedboat was cutting through the waves towards Air Temple Island. Lin was driving the speedboat as Toph clutched her mouth, looking green.

"Lin! Can't you drive any slower! I feel like I'm going to puke!" The vibrations under her feet were hectic and chaotic, as if she were swimming at high speed in a sea of nausea. Toph's eyes bulge open wide as she leans over the side of the boat. Lin hears her heaving as she sighs in exhaustion. _This really is a crazy day!_

"Mother, we're here." Lin jumped off the speedboat as she docked the speedboat. She helped her mother get off the boat.

"Finally! Solid ground!" Toph cracked her knuckles as she walked up the steps of the island. "I like what you've done with the Metalbenders, Lin! They actually captured me!" _Yes Mother, right after you decimated an entire city block and destroyed our police vehicles, _Lin thought to herself. This week turned out to be the busiest since the Equalist Attack on the Pro-Bending Arena and the Raid on the Equalist Factory. This has surely topped the cake of most shocking revelations. Her own mother, the person she looked up to and tried to emulate, right here in Republic City? Korra and Tenzin have a lot of explaining to do…

As they finally reached the top, White Lotus Sentries and Tenzin were waiting for them. Tenzin's eyes grew wider. Toph smiled as she immediately recognized who it was.

"Ah ha! Son of Twinkle Toes! It's good to see you kid, you finally grew up!" She held her hand up, ready for a high-five, but Tenzin stared at her hand.

"Lin, is this who I think it is?"

"The one and only, Tenzin."

"Hey! Are you still datin' my daughter or what?" Tenzin and Lin's faces turned a shade of red and their heartbeats went off the charts. "Oh, you two broke up. I saw this coming anyway. I knew my little Lin was too rough for you. I would know, she's my daughter."

"Ms. Beifong I would like to inform you that was not the reason we decided to end our–"

"Plus the fact she didn't want kids was another issue, but frankly, it really doesn't matter if she doesn't want to pass the Beifong–"

"MOTHER!" Lin cried out in embarrassment,

"What?" Toph suddenly felt more vibrations from the earth and was happy to know they were here. Katara Sokka, and Suki were forcing their way through the Sentries trying to see what all the commotion was about. "Katara? Sokka? Is that you guys? And Suki too? You guys are as young as me!"

"Toph!" Katara shouted as she ran towards the earthbender. Sokka an Suki followed in the group hug.

"Guys! Easy on the hugs here!"

Tenzin and Lin's smiles quickly turned grim as they faced one another. "Do you have any idea why this is happening?" Lin whispered.

"I have no clue. I was hoping to talk to Korra, see if she can meditate and seek the knowledge as to why this is happening."

"Well, where is she?"

"I don't know. She left a few hours ago and she still hasn't come back. I'm worried Lin, what if she's in danger?"

"We don't know that for sure, Tenzin, and besides, Korra is a fully realized Avatar, she can handle herself."

"I guess you're right Lin. In the meantime, now what?"

"If Korra doesn't come back in exactly one hour, I'll issue a search warrant." Lin sighed as she watched her mother and Tenzin's mother socialize. She watched on as Tenzin noticed her slightly unhappy face.

"Lin what's wrong?" Tenzin asked, clearly worried for his friend.

"I don't know. I miss her Tenzin. When she didn't come back from duty, that's when I decided I would be the one to keep her memory alive and stand up for what she believed in. Even though she's here, I feel depressed."

"Why is that, Lin" Lin Beifong turned her head around and looked at Tenzin.

"What's going to happen? How long will they be here? I don't want to see my mother leave me again, Tenzin."

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**1 HOUR AGO**

Already, everyone was becoming frantic. It's already night and Korra hasn't come back home yet. To make matters worse, there seemed to be some sort of a battle in Yue Bay. A speedboat was making its way towards the island. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan and Pema were sound asleep as Tenzin and the rest of Team Avatar followed to see what was going on.

As Team Avatar, along with the White Lotus Sentries, descended down the stairs to the dock, they saw three men walking to the stairs.

"Councilman Tenzin, we have a situation here!" General Iroh II gestured towards the two behind him. It was Zuko and Tarrlok.

"Zuko!? You're here too?" Katara asked as she went over to give him a hug. Sokka, Suki, and Toph followed suit. Zuko began to blush a little.

"Hey… guys?" Zuko said sheepishly, surrounded by all the love. Tenzin and the others weren't so pleased.

"Tarrlok! You snake! How dare you show your face on this island!" Lin Beifong barked. Tenzin, Lin, Bolin, Asmai, and Mako got into fightning stance as the others watched on.

"I've come here to warn you all. Two months ago, me and my brother escaped. As we were making our escape across the ocean, I detonated our getaway vehicle in hopes of ending this madness." The New Team Avatar looked amongst themselves, wondering if he was lying.

"How do we know you're telling the truth!?" Mako shouted.

"Yeah!" Bolin cried out.

"He's not lying, I would know." Everyone looked at Toph and then remembered how the former chief of police was famous for sniffing out liars out on duty.

"You… you killed yourself?" Tenzin replied in disbelief. He couldn't imagine Tarrlok would commit such a deed.

"Yes, and now I'm here. I'm here to warn you all, if I'm here and alive and so are the others," Tarrlok gestured to the old Team Avatar, "Then my brother must be alive too."

"That… that can't be possible… no it–"

"Sorry to interrupt, Tenzin, but, over there! Look!" Sokka pointed to Aang Memorial Island and everybody's heart stopped. In the distance, the eyes of Aang's sculpture glowed an eerie-bluish white.

"No way…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Author Note: Keep on reviewing guys! I feed off that stuff like how Koh steals faces!**_

_**Next Time: Interlude: Avatar Aang & Avatar Korra**_


	10. Interlude: Avatar Aang & Avatar Korra

_**Interlude: Avatar Aang & Avatar Korra**_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**?-?-?**_

Korra opened her eyes. _My head… where am I?_ Korra stood up, trying to figure out where she was. _This isn't Republic City… _She looked around in awe at this strange place. One minute she was walking down a deserted street, the next, she is on a massive island. She was at the top of a mountain, made entirely of jade. Beneath the mountain was a lush and fertile, feudal paradise. This area was stuck in all four of the seasons simultaneously. Snow was scattered all around the forest and snowflakes and raindrops fell from the skies. Strangely, there were only a few clouds outside and both the moon and the sun shined high in the sky. The trees were orange, red, brown, golden, and green. It was both day and night. Massive, ivy-covered ruins of the Great Bending Beast statues littered the forest.

"NAGA!" Korra cried out, sending an enormous echo. _Where was she?_ Suddenly from behind her, a body stirred. It was a twelve-year-old boy. The boy wore a yellow and orange flight jacket, zipped all the way up, with flying bison fur lining on the bottom, the cuffs, and the collar. Blue arrow-like markings on the jacket followed the same exact path as the ones on his skin. His yellow trousers were tucked inside his brown, knee-high boots. A yellow scarf was wrapped around his neck and his brown suspenders hung from his waist. He had a blue arrow on his forehead and he had a full head of dark brown hair. _No way…_

"Aang!? Is that you!?" Korra shook the body and the boy's eyes fluttered open. The boy's eyes shot wide open after realizing who was speaking to him.

"Korra!? How!? Why!?" Aang stood up and looked at his Republic City-inspired outfit he was wearing.

"Aang, where are we!?" Korra asked frantically. Aang turned and looked at the strange setting.

"I think this is the Spirit World."

"The Spirit World? How did I get here?" Korra began to get frantic, "Please, why? I couldn't have died!"

"Korra, you do know what today is, don't you?"

"What's today?"

"Korra, today is the Winter Solstice. You know, when the Spirit World and the Mortal World are closer together."

"Oh. Thank goodness. For a second, I kind of lost it there. Sorry." Korra felt embarrassed for freaking out before her predecessor.

"It's okay, but I don't understand why I'm twelve again. And I still don't understand why we're both here."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, a ghostly apparition appeared before them. It was Avatar Roku.

"Avatar Roku!?" The two young Avatars said in unison, bowing their heads in respect.

"Aang, Korra, we need your help!" Roku's voice was serious and urgent.

"Roku, what's wrong!?" Korra asked in fright. This was her first time in the Spirit World, and already she was having a terrifying experience.

"Korra, due to your actions you have ripped open a hole in time!"

"What!? What do you mean?" Aang looked at Korra in fear as she began to overreact, "Roku, what did I do!"

"Korra, because of your misuse of the lost art of energybending, you have disturbed the flow of space and time, and now the universe is unbalanced!" Korra gasped and she fell to her knees in despair. It was true, she was just experimenting with her energybending when she realized, while meditating, she could travel back in time by a few hours. She began to use her ability more and more, and then suddenly she couldn't do it anymore. Her heart sank as realization slowly crepped up on her. It was she, Avatar Korra, who destroyed the world.

"Roku, what do you mean!? How could Korra use energybending to 'disturb the flow of space and time'?" Aang was beginning to feel frightened as well.

"Before, in a time not even us Spirits could remember, before the Avatar Cycle began, there was the first great nation, the Energy Empire. Their empire was far greater than what we could ever hope to achieve. They were the first benders, men and women who could bend the energy within themselves. These people were infinitely powerful, capable of manipulating reality, space, and time. Their power was so great; their mere thoughts became the truth. In the end, however, they destroyed themselves in a civil war for the right to be Emperor. What was once a prosperous and noble empire is now a forgotten mass grave. The Lion Turtles, the original practitioners of the art, were ashamed of their foolishness for granting humans such dominance over the world. They hid their existence from this earth and they all perished. Aang, the Lion Turtle who gave you the knowledge of this forgotten art knew he was going to die soon. He entrusted you with this forbidden secret in hopes you could utilize it to benefit us all. Because of Korra's actions, the universe will be destroyed."

"Roku that cannot happen! I won't allow it!" Aang shouted in defense of his successor, Korra.

"Aang! Because of Korra's reckless actions, your past is beginning to merge with her present! Both the Mortal World and the Spirit World will be gone!" Before their eyes, the forest steadily began to desaturate and take a more ashen shade of gray. Below, the forest began to slowly flake away and disintegrate. Roku was right, the Spirit World was dying. Korra stood up, wiping the face tears from her face, her crying eyes were replaced with fierce determination.

"Roku! There must be a way to reverse this!" Korra shouted at the venerable Avatar, pointing her finger rudely. The old Avatar sighed in desperation.

"There is only one way, Korra. The energybenders did not rely on the seasons, but to the heavens above. Once every 180 trillion years, the planets, celestial bodies beyond the heavens, will align in a perfect, straight line. The cosmic energies emanating from the syzygy enhance their energybending, granting them pure omnipotence for a short period of time, similar to how a firebender becomes more powerful during Sozin's Comet. If you can utilize this power, you will be able to reverse all the damage you have done."

"Great! So when's the next planetary alignment?" She folded her arms defiantly.

"Thankfully, the planetary alignment begins on the first full moon of the new year, the Old Moon."

"That's only a month away..." Korra murmured to herself.

"Be warned young Avatars, you will face a dangerous journey ahead of you. If either one of you dies during this point in time, regardless if you're in the Avatar State, the Avatar Cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist." Both Korra and Aang gasped at the sudden revelation, "Due to the unnatural occurence of two Avatars living in the same plane of existence, use of the Avatar State is forbidden. Future use of the Avatar State will disrupt the fragile time stream, creating untold consequences. If you are unable to use your energybending to send the world back in time before your discovery of time travel, all life as we know it will come to an end." Both Korra and Aang trembled in fear. There was more at stake here than the Hundred Year War. Imagine, an entire universe destroyed by one's unintentional mistake?

"So now what do we do, Roku?" Aang said, almost in a whisper.

"You two must be patient as you wait for the alignment to begin," Avatar Roku began to fade away, "Best of wishes to the journey ahead of you… Be safe, Korra."

_**In a sudden flash of light, it happened. No one knows how or why, but it did…**_

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"_Korra! Wake up…!"_

"_How? How did this happen? Answer me...!" _

"_Aang, please…!"_

"_Come on, wake up…!"_

"_Korra, snap out of it…!"_

"_You have to…!"_

"_Why won't you wake up?"_

"_Get up, Twinkle Toes!"_

"_Aang… we miss you!"_

"_Korra, I love you…"_

Both Aang and Korra's eyes open at the same time. The Avatars were lovingly embraced by their allies… no, their family. Everyone has reunited together at last…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Next Time: Hostile Takeover: Blood and Lightning**_


	11. Hostile Takeover: Blood and Lightning

**Hostile Takeover: Blood and Lightning**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Deep in Republic City's criminal underworld…**_

Yakone and Azula walked through a long, filthy alleyway that smelt of waste and garbage. Elephant rats scurried out of their way, hiding into piles of refuse and filth. They finally reached their destination, a dilapidated brick building. The crumbling structure looked as if it were to collapse any second. This was Red Monsoon Triad territory. Next to the door, two men dressed in sleazy-looking suits were posted out the door. Yakone spoke softly to Azula, close to her ear.

"I'll handle them my dear. You just worry about looking pretty over there." Yakone whispered. Azula knew this man was as vicious as they come. The similarities between this waterbender and her father were disturbing nonetheless. She both feared and respected this man for his unnatural influence over blood itself. Still, Azula despised the way how he condescendingly talked to her as if she were a pathetic little girl instead of a Fire Nation warrior princess. The men slowly came forward to confront the two trespassers when suddenly; Yakone lifted them high in the air by their blood. The men cried out as Yakone levitated them closer to him until he had his hands wrapped around their throats. Azula smiled in a mixture of dread and exhilaration as Yakone executed the two men mercilessly. In his right hand, he boiled his victim's blood from the inside, a horrible and painful death as the man's flesh bubbled and melted as he screeched in pain. In Yakone's left hand he froze the thug's blood inside, killing him slowly as his blood turned into ice. Yakone dropped them like dead weights and began to force open the steel door. The frozen thug's body shattered as the boiled criminal's body sizzled by the pile of garbage. Yakone yanked the door open as the two walked inside the building. "Time to get back in the game." He whispered to herself, as he stepped over frozen flesh and a bubbling semi-puddle of skin and blood.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Ozai and Noatak entered inside Agni Kai Triad headquarters. Almost every triad hideout used to be a rundown, dilapidated structure in Republic City's seedy underbelly converted into a strip club or some establishment serving alcohol and selling drugs. Dispatching the guards posted outside was a simple, effortless task. As they entered inside, they were greeted to sound of loud music and howling men. Noatak still wore his mask, but nobody paid attention to the two newcomers.

"How do we know which one's Blazing Bando?" Ozai whispered next to Noatak. Ozai usually kept his distance from the former Equalist Leader. After reading of this man's crimes, even Ozai couldn't trust him._ Let him try to take my bending. He can't do it if his hands are reduced to ashes… _

"We'll know when we see him." Noatak replied quickly. Ozai and Noatak slowly made their way through the massive crowd of whores and drunks. They finally spotted their target, Blazing Bando, leader of the Agni Kai Triad. Bando was the only one inside who had his arms around two prostitutes and a small group of bodyguards surrounding him. Ozai and Noatak slowly made their way to the Agni Kai leader…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

At the far end of the room was the main reason why Yakone and Azula was there, Ice Dagger Oki, leader of the Red Monsoons. Oki was in his mid-fifties dressed in a rumpled suit, drowning himself in liquor. Yakone and his female companion walk towards the booth Oki was sitting in. Oki smiled coldly at Azula as the thug's beside him slowly slipped their hands inside their coat pockets.

"I didn't know they allow little girls in this joint." Oki licked his lips, showing off his nasty, yellow teeth.

"Oh, they let them in; they just don't let them wear clothes." Azula retorted, scowling at the slob who was pouring alcohol in a shot glass. Oki smiled and took a swig. On the table was a beautiful decorative cane. At the top of the long, silver walking stick, was an ornate, metal wolf's head, which featured ruby-red crystal eyes. Whoever wielded the walking stick was the leader of the Red Monsoons. It was a symbol of power and it used to belong to Yakone himself.

"I bet you taste delicious." Oki grinned. Before Azula could do anything Yakone puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles reassuringly. She glared menacingly at the crime lord who insulted her.

"Still drinking on the job, Oki? You still haven't changed, you good-for-nothing shit." Ice Dagger Oki glared at Yakone and he slammed down his shot glass on the table. Stares and silence washed over the tavern.

"Get this asshole out of my sight!" Oki shouted in anger. As the men beside him stood up, Yakone's eyes contracted unnaturally into tiny pinpricks as everyone except Azula, began to spasm and groan in pain as Yakone bloodbended everyone inside the bar. Oki finally realized who this man was. "No! No! You can't be alive! You… you should be–"

"Dead!? Oh please. You should have done a better job of leading my legacy, Oki. I would have made your death quick and painless, but now you've really pissed me off!" Oki's body began to twist in unnatural angles as he was suspended high above the air, crying like the worm he is.

"Please! Yakone, baby! Hey! C'mon! Please don't do this! You chose me as your replacement, remember!"

"That was before when I trusted you with my empire! Now look what you've done to it! My legacy has been disregarded as shit! Prepare to die, you colossal failure!" Yakone shouted angrily.

"Yakone!" Azula screamed out, "I still haven't forgiven him for speaking to me like that. Let me do the honor!" Yakone smiled as he dropped Oki down on the filthy floor by Azula's feet. He groveled by her feet begging for mercy.

"You've got moxy, kid. I'll give you that. Go for it!" Yakone watched in delight as Azula took her time to roast this pathetic piece of trash. Ice Dagger Oki's screams of agony became a symphony of suffering as Yakone listened in ecstasy. _How I wish I had a daughter as ruthless and as unforgiving as me!_

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Ozai stood over the smoldering remains of Blazing Bando as Noatak bloodbended the entire crowd of people. Ozai looked over the entire mass of people in this bar. _How disgraceful. Where is their pride? These people make me sick! They have forgotten their national pride for cheap women and alcohol? Sickening._

"Look at yourselves, all of you! How repulsive! You make sick, all of you! Is this what you do? Drink yourselves to death in this filth? Where is your Fire Nation Pride?" Ozai shouted out fiercely. Everyone was paralyzed and unable to do anything, but just listen. "You steal and murder, but for what? You have no purpose! What you need to do is–"

"– RISE UP!" Yakone roared as he stood on top of the table. He stood like a king in front of his subjects and held his cane high like a scepter. Everyone was bloodbended into submission and all they could do was listen to Yakone's speech. "We were the most feared triad in all of Republic City! But now? We are a joke! The Avatar made us look weak, pathetic! I have risen from the grave, my followers. That's right; if you already forgot about me, let me introduce myself! My name is Yakone and I want you to–"

"–Kill the Avatar!" Ozai himself stood on a table as everyone watched and listened to this man. "That's right! We will kill the Avatar! Not because she interferes with your criminal activities or sends you to prison, but because it is all a matter of –"

"–Pride! It is a matter of honor!" The roasted corpse by Azula's feet still sizzled as Yakone made his speech. She listened intently, he was persuasive and cunning, his voice was almost mesmerizing. "We will make this city remember how powerful we are! They must experience true fear! We will make the Avatar suffer! Join me my brothers! I promise you –"

"–Wealth beyond your wildest dreams! You will each receive a fraction of this city! We will be the ones who lead this city, not some council! If we join forces with my business partner, we will take this city!" Ozai smiled, he was making progress. He was amassing his army. "All I ask is that you –"

"–Help me, please. My decision is final, from this day forward; we have joined forces with the Agni Kai Triad. If you are convinced the decisions I have made are unwise for this group, tell me so. But allow me to convince you otherwise. I promise you, the price you pay for your insubordination and noncompliance is execution by fire!" Yakone pointed to Azula, by now Yakone had stopped bloodbending them, and they stood there stunned.

"–From this day forward–" Ozai barked.

"–We will be known as–" Yakone snarled.

"**THE BLOOD LIGHTNING TRIAD!**" The crowd of people from both hideouts cheered and shouted in agreement. Their shouts of approval shook their headquarters. From the former Red Monsoon hideout, Yakone twisted his metal cane, unlocking it, and unsheathed his sword. Yakone raised his cane sword in triumph and the men howled like wolves on the hunt. Back in the former Agni Kai retreat, Ozai raised his head to the ceiling, and a massive stream of fire erupted from his mouth in a ferocious roar, reminiscent of a dragon. The firebenders roared like dragons as well. Azula smiled, while Noatak frowned behind his mask. Ozai and Yakone now have an army…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Author Note: I apologize for the dark subject content and the somewhat unclear "Ozai/Yakone speech". I was trying to go back and forth to show the parallels between their speeches and how similar they truly are. The really dark subject matter, foul language, and violent imagery were shocking, even for me. Thankfully we'll take a breather from the murder, alcohol, and sexual advances towards a 14 year-old-girl coming from an older man to something a bit more… cutesy.**_

_**Next Time: The Short and Sweet Tales of Team Avatar (Basically your collection of fillers, a must-read for readers looking for an escape from the violence!) **_


	12. The Short and Sweet Tales of Team Avatar

**The Short and Sweet Tales of Team Avatar**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Aang and Korra explained their experience in the Spirit World to the entire Team Avatar. Everyone exchanged worried glances as they were told the news. The two Avatars assured them the only thing they could do was wait for the planetary alignment. They decided to spend their days together and bond with one another. These are the short and sweet tales of Team Avatar…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Burping Contest: Toph vs. Korra **

One day, Toph and Bolin were drinking soda pop together when Bolin accidentally burped in front of Toph. Bolin blushed and covered his mouth in embarrassment. Toph's feet were on the table and she shook her head.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Beifong. I'm really sorry!" Bolin said sheepishly.

"You should be sorry! THAT WAS PATHETIC! Watch this!" Toph chugged down the bottle of pop and she burped even louder than Bolin. The burp was so strong; Bolin cringed in fear as the belch echoed throughout the island. From the Meditation Pavilion, the Air Acolytes opened their eyes in alarm. Both Toph and Bolin laughed out loud as Tenzin and Korra ran inside the room.

"What was that?" Tenzin looked around the room.

"Was that an explosion!?" Korra said in alarm. Toph and Bolin looked at each other as they laughed even louder. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, you know, me and Mrs. Beifong were having a little…"

"We were having a burping contest, and Bolin, call me Toph. Mrs. Beifong makes me feel old." Toph stomped her foot down on the ground and another bottle of pop flew in her hand. "Wanna join us?" Toph tossed the bottle in the air. The bottle wasn't even close to Korra and Tenzin. The bottle shattered against the wall, spraying glass and soda everywhere. Tenzin did a facepalm as Korra raised an eyebrow. Toph sighed and shook her head. "I missed didn't I?"

"You just… just promise me you'll clean up, okay?" Tenzin took a deep breath and went down the hall. Korra plopped down on the couch next to Bolin as she took a bottle of soda pop.

"You are so on! I am totally going to beat you!" Korra said eagerly. The Avatar began to take a swig of the carbonated soft drink.

"Bring it, Princess!"Toph yelled. Korra smiled and let out a strong one that shook the empty bottles on the table.

"HA! Beat that!" Korra folded her arms, smiling proudly.

"That was weak! Aang snores louder than that!" Toph shouted. Toph takes a mouthful of pop and gulps it down. Toph belches out and the chandelier on the ceiling swayed back and forth. Korra smiled at the challenge and began drinking more and more soda. They each burped loudly, taking turns shaking the temple. Bolin cheered them on excitedly.

"Korra, that was great! Wahoo! Go Toph! Yeah, you go Korra! Show her whose chief, Toph!"

Korra chugged down six bottles and took a lungful of air. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!" The sonic belch was so powerful the entire island shook, windows shattered, and the lights flickered off. All the way in Republic City, people covered their ears. That powerful belch blasted a massive hole in the wall. As the dust clears from the destroyed wall, the sound of Ikki and Meelo's screams filled the air. Baby Rohan began crying as Tenzin ran into the room, his face red.

"HEY! NO FAIR! YOU USED AIRBENDING!" Toph shouted out, from behind her earth shield. Bolin was blasted all the way across the room, unconscious. Korra cried out in victory, doing a little victory dance. A vein popped from Tenzin's bald head as his left eye began to twitch.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Play Date: Aang Plays with the Airbender Kids**

"Grandpa! That's not fair!" Ikki cried out after he won the fourth game of air ball in a row. Even with all three of the airbending siblings, Aang still beat them all.

"What! Jealous of my skills!" Aang grinned from ear to ear. He never got to meet his grandchildren before he died, so he made it his goal in this short life to spend as much time as possible with them. He missed out on an actual childhood and forgot how much fun it was.

"You're the Avatar! It's not fair that we're playing against an airbending master!" Jinora pointed out.

"Best five out of nine!?" Meelo shouted out from across the court.

"You're on!" His three grandchildren cheered happily as Aang bended the air around the rapidly spinning, hollow ball to keep it floating. Aang throws it up in the air and jumps up and kicks the ball away with a powerful air slice at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the airball court, whistling as it traveled at the kids. In the end, Aang won five more games.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Ikki repeated excitedly, jumping up and down, "Do you wanna play Bison Polo?"

"YEAH!" Aang ruffled her hair as he ran at supersonic speeds to the Sky Bison stables. The kids followed Aang, happy to have a playmate just like them. They played for hours on end. It was one of the few times Jinora wasn't reading a book and was actually having fun for a change. They played Bison polo until Appa and Oogi were exhausted. They flew all over the Island and Republic City on the Air Gliders. They climbed the highest trees in Republic City, baked pastries together, and jumped of skyscrapers. They snacked on fruit pies and egg custard tarts. They ran, they flew, and they laughed all together. When the day was over and it was time to go to bed, the trio tried begged their father to let them play with grandpa a little longer.

"Please dad! Can't we stay up a little longer with Grandpa!" Ikki begged.

"GRANDPA I LOVE YOU!" Meelo held on tightly to Aang's leg and the Avatar scooped his grandson up in his arms. Tenzin looked at his father for support

"Come on guys, listen to your father." Aang put his hand on Ikki's shoulder. All three of the kids groaned in disappointment, "Go and get ready for bed, I will be up with you to tell you guys a story.

"YAY!" The three kids cheered in excitement as they ran, excited to get ready for bed.

"So dad, did you enjoy spending time with your grandchildren?

"They're perfect, Tenzin. I absolutely love them with all my heart. I'm going to miss them…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Night Patrol: Toph and Lin Beifong Patrol the Streets**

"If I do this, I risk losing my job, you know?" Lin Beifong folded her arms as she waited for her mother to come out of the locker rooms. Toph decided she wanted to relive the old days and go out on night patrol, two of the most powerful earthbenders in Republic City. They would be unstoppable.

"Some rules are meant to be broken Lin!" _That's a funny thing to say coming from the former Police Chief_, Lin thought.

"Hurry up, Ma!" Toph opened the door dressed in her old Metalbender Chief uniform. The legendary armor was regarded as an artifact and was kept in a display case for Metalbender Cop eyes only. Toph had to make a few adjustments here and there, meld the shape to fit her form, and a few cuts and tears. She looked powerful, strong and confidant in the armor. She still used the old-fashioned circular canisters that held the cables by her waist instead of the modern, cylindrical spools attached to the back.

"How do I look?" Toph said smiling.

"You look wonderful, now let's go, the sooner we're done the sooner I can go home." Lin immediately began to walk in the direction of the parking garage.

"Hey!? What's your problem, Lin!? What's wrong!?" Toph asked demandingly. Lin Beifong stopped walking and stood still. "Tell me, Lin, what's wrong? Does me being here make you uncomfortable? We can go home Lin if you want to."

"No Ma, it's not that!"

"Then what is it, Lin?"

"It's nothing Ma."

"Lin Beifong, do not lie to your mother!" Toph folded her arms and frowned. Lin Beifong turned her head around and tears began to well in her eyes. Toph immediately felt the sadness in the room. She couldn't remember the last time Lin cried.

"Mother, I can't lose you again!" Lin immediately wiped the tears streaming her face.

"Is that what all this is? Lin, baby, it happened a long time ago. I'm here now, what's the problem?"

"Every day Ma, when I'm out on duty, I can't help thinking about you. '_Any day on duty could be your last. My love for you is stronger than any metal on this earth._' You always told me that before you left for work. I could never believe it could actually happen to you! You are the greatest earthbender who ever lived!" Lin covered her mouth to stifle a sob, "I still wake at the same exact time when you come back home from work and you would always tell me how your day went. I can still remember the phone call I received 30 years ago when they told me you had–" Toph embraced her daughter before she can finish.

"Come on Lin. Let's do this, together. I know you had a pretty tough day today, and I know you wanted to be out on the field. I know my departure from your life hurt you, but I'm right here now. I have always wanted to be on duty with you ever since you received your badge." Toph smiled at her daughter and Lin wiped the tears from her eyes. Lin kissed her mother on the cheek. They walked side by side to the parking lot as Toph retold old stories of her and the old Team Avatar.

It was the middle of the night as they drove by the sleeping streets of Republic City. They kept the police radios on to listen in on any conflicts that needed to be broken up. After what seemed like half an hour of driving, the spirits awarded them for their patience.

_Alert! Triple Threat Triad burglary in progress! All units in the surrounding area report to Sector 2604! _

"That's right around the corner!" Lin cried out in alarm.

"Step on it!" Their sirens began to blare as they turned the corner. Seven men were robbing a jewelry store, stuffing their pockets with the precious metals. "Stop right there, you thieves!" Toph ordered in her best authoritative voice. The Triple Threat Triad gangsters exchanged glances and burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"These Metalbender Cops are really desperate for new recruits!" They laughed even louder. With a quick manipulation of her metal cords, Chief Beifong was right above them, high in the air. The police chief punched down on the ground, creating a massive shockwave. Before they can recover from the shockwave, Toph slammed her foot down and a rock pillar launches upwards, smashing one gangster in the chin. Toph swiftly coils a metal cord around another's ankle, and yanks hard, sending him to a one-way trip to the pavement. The cable retracts back into its spool when a water whip blasts her in the chest. Toph takes a few steps back from the impact. Another water whip is thrown, but Toph, her face full of focus and concentration, blocks it with her armor plated forearm and shoulder.

Lin notices the gangster attacking her mother, and wraps him in in her wires. She swung him around, a human flail slamming into other members of the Triple Threats. Lin restrained the out cold gangsters with triangular slab shackles. One gangster turned around and began making a break for it. Lin quickly wraps her metal cords around his ankles and tugs hard, slamming him face first into the concrete. Sirens blared in the distance. Lin and Toph ran for their police car and drove away. Toph began laughing wildly as they sped down the street.

"Lin, I'm so very proud of you!" Lin smiled, she almost felt like screaming out in joy.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Contest of Cuteness: Appa & Momo vs. Naga & Pabu**

"Hey Grandpa! What do you think is the most cutest animal in the entire world!" Ikki asked Aang. The entire Team Avatar was outside in the courtyard.

"Sky Bison, of course!" Aang smiled and Ikki giggled at the response.

"I don't know, Aang, I think ferocious bloodthirsty animals are cute, especially the ones that don't like to be tamed!" Toph walked towards and Naga rolled on her backside, exposing her belly. Toph began to rub Naga's belly, making cooing noises to the polar bear dog.

"I agree with Toph, polar bear dogs are pretty ferocious. How Korra managed to tame one is beyond my understanding." Zuko said.

"That's a story for another time. Flying lemurs on the other hand, are just as ferocious as polar bear dogs." Korra said, quivering from the memory.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked. Everyone stared at Korra, puzzled

"I tried catching one and it yanked my ear and wouldn't let go." Korra said, shuddering from the experience.

"The Avatar's worst enemy on this island is a flying lemur? What a joke!" Sokka doubled over with laughter.

"Oh please. Korra, did you know Sokka is deathly afraid of polar bear dogs?" Katara said smiling.

"No I'm not! Warriors aren't afraid of anything!" Sokka said, proudly

"I remember when we were once kids; Sokka heard a pack polar bear dog attack a bunch of tiger seals in the middle of the night. Sokka was so scared, he waterbended for the first time, if you get what I mean!" Everyone burst out in a fit of laughter and Sokka's own face turned a shade of red.

"Good one, Katara!" Toph said between laughs.

"I can't believe it!" Suki said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Really!? Hey Naga get over here" Korra whistled and Naga came running towards her at full speed. Sokka screamed louder than a screeching bird in the Foggy Swamp. Toph began rolling over with laughter. Korra grabbed Sokka's arm and let Naga take a whiff.

"See, Naga won't hurt you." Naga licked Sokka's arm and Sokka began to pet Naga's head. Suddenly, Naga sneezed all over Sokka, splattering green goop all over him. Everyone laughed eve harder as Sokka ran to the male dormitories. "Bad Naga! Naughty Naga! I'm so sorry Sokka!"

"Oh… good times, good times!" Bolin said, finally breathing after laughing so hard. Naga ran back to where Appa, Momo, and Pabu were. They watched as Naga began growling at Appa, but the she licked Appa's nose and they laid down together. Everyone watched in awe.

"Woah! Were they just…?" Mako said.

"Communicating?" Asami said, studying the animals closely.

"Cool! Let's see how Pabu and Momo are interacting!" Bolin shouted. Everyone turned their heads to see the two cute animals interacting. They sniffed each other and Pabu made a few cute squeaks.

"Awww!" Everyone cried out in unison. Suddenly Momo hissed and they began chasing each other. Pabu ran straight for Bolin and Momo followed, jumping on Bolin's face.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFFF!" Aang pulled Momo off as Mako pulled Pabu out of the fray. Bolin went into fetal position and began shaking up. "Korra is right! Flying Lemurs are vicious!"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Shopping Spree: Suki & Asami Go Shopping**

"Wow, shopping, huh? That's a first." Suki said as they drove to downtown Republic City.

"Yeah, it'll be great! I've always wanted to do more feminine stuff and have a sister. Korra hates shopping anyway, so why don't I just invite you instead." Asami said as they drove in her black, sleek Satomobile.

"I've never actually went shopping before." Suki said, almost embarrassed.

"Really!? Then you're total going to have fun! I promise." They went to all sorts of luxury shopping places, buying so many clothes and accessories. Suki didn't want to buy anything, but Asami insisted that she bought something. In the end of the day, the two girls held so many bags, they struggled to put them in the trunk. They drove to get some soda pop at a soda fountain.

"Okay, so, when did you start training as a Kyoshi Warrior?" Asami asked sipping her float.

"Ever since I was eight. How about you? When did you learn to kick some serious butt?" Suki questioned. Asami sighed and tried smiling.

"I began when I was six, when my mother was killed; my father gave me the best self-defense training money could buy. I'm not sure, but… maybe he was planning to use me as the perfect Equalist warrior, his second-in-command or something." Asami sipped her float looking away from Suki.

"Your father was an Equalist?"Suki said surprised.

"Yeah, how do you think he got in jail?" Asami frowned. Suki took a deep breath.

"I neveractually met my parents; at least, I don't remember them. They were killed a long time ago, my mother was leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and my father was just a villager there. Some Fire Nation bandits burned down our village and killed them in front of me. That's why I became leader. I trained so hard and I strived for it, and then I too became leader." Suki smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I've never really had friends before."

"What do you mean?"

"My father hired a private tutor. I never went to a playground and I never met any other kids my age. Korra, Mako, and Bolin are the closest I have to family now. That's why I always wanted to be a Kyoshi Warrior, to be surrounded by a family, you know a sisterhood."

"Asami, when you fought those Equalists the other day, I was stunned. You would have made a perfect Kyoshi Warrior."

"Really!?" Asami grinned.

"Hey, this is coming from the Grandmaster of the Kyoshi Warriors here!" They both smiled at each other. Best friends. But for how long?

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Questions: Jinora Asks the Gaang (Sort of Non-Canon)**

Jinora had read yet another riveting historical fiction regarding her grandmother Katara and Zuko, falling madly in love during the Hundred Year War. She needed the facts straight. There were historical people living in her backyard! She could not pass the opportunity to ask them questions…

"Gran Gran, is it true you and Zuko had a relationship together?" Jinora asked her grandma.

"By relationship, you mean friendship, right?" Katara raised an eyebrow. She was helping take care of Rohan when Jinora asked such a weird question.

"I'm wondering if Zutara ever happened." Jinora asked.

"Excuse me? You better not be talking about this shipping business! How would that make any sense? Me and Zuko never had a–"

"GRAN GRAN CAN WE GO WITH GRAND UNCLE SOKKA AND GRAND AUNTIE SUKI TO THE STORE AND BUY COOKIES AND TOYS AND ICECREAM AND–" Jinora left the room escaping Ikki's annoying rant on foods. She better get to the next person before she interrupts.

"Grand Uncle Sokka, did you and Toph ever had a relationship?" Jinora asked.

"By relationship, you mean we're friends, right?" Sokka was puzzled by the weird question.

"What exactly did happen after you helped Toph make her Beifong Metalbending Academy?"

"Jinora! Nothing ever happened between me and–"

"GRAN GRAN SAID WE CAN GO TO THE STORE WITH YOU AND GRAND AUNTIE SUKI AND BUY TOYS AND CANDY AND COOKIES AND–" Jinora ran away from her sister. This cannot happen again.

"Zuko? Did you ever meet your mother?" Jinora found the former Fire Lord sleeping under a tree.

"Why yes Jinora, as a matter of fact I–"

"MR. ZUKO ! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE STORE WITH GRAND UNCLE SOKKA AND GRAND AUNTIE SUKI AND BUY ICECREAM AND COOKIES AND TOYS AND–"Jinora was going to freak out if this happened again. She better hurry and ask the next person her question before anyone else interrupts.

"Mrs. Beifong? Who was your husband?" Jinora needed to get her answers quick before it happens again.

"Oh my husband? Oh yeah, his name is–"

"MRS. TOPH DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE STORE WITH GRAND UNCLE SOKKA AND GRAND AUNTIE SUKI AND MR. ZUKO AND BUY COOKIES AND TOYS AND ICECREAM AND–"

"Oh! Just forget about it!" Jinora stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Ikki asked Toph.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Shipping War: Kataang vs. Makorra (Totally Non-Canon)**

Tenzin and Pema had invited Korra, Mako, Katara, and Aang on a triple date at Kwang's cuisine. Dressed in lavish formal wear, they sat and awaited their meal. They discussed important topics for the upcoming month, such as how to prepare for the planetary alignment, what to do with Tarrlok, and Amon's possible resurrection. Halfway through the meal they were greeted to a surprise, Team Avatar's arrival.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" Sokka shouted picking up a piece of shrimp. Thankfully, they were at the fourth floor of the restaurant for privacy purposes. How they all managed to get in was another matter.

"How did you all get up here?" Tenzin questioned.

"Asami paid them off so we could eat." Sokka said stuffing his face with bread.

"I thought this place had a dress code?!" Mako said.

"I'm wearing something fancy!" Bolin pointed to his bow tie. Everyone was wearing a black bow tie.

"And why are the children here? It's past their bed time!" Pema cried out seeing Meelo stick a shrimp up his nose, standing on a table.

"They followed us here." Zuko said trying to shake Ikki off from his leg, "Could you please let me go?"

"You're cute, has anyone told you that?" Ikki said beaming. Tenzin sighed as everyone made a loud ruckus. Jinora walked up to the three couples.

"Hello Father, Mother, Grandpa, Grandma, Korra, Mako." She studied them closely, "Yeah Ikki, looks like Kataang wins!"

"WHAT!?" The three couples said in unison.

"Shipping, abbreviated from "relationships", it is the term given to the pairing of two or more people."

"So what's Kataang?" Aang asked.

"Kataang is Katara and Aang put together." Jinora explained.

"Oh hey Katara! We won!" Aang smiled at Katara, but she looked annoyed.

"This shipping business is ridiculous. Can you believe some people say me and Zuko should be together!" Katara complained.

"Did you Katara? Did you and Zuko have a thing?" Aang asked, narrowing his eyes.

"WHAT?! No! No way! Never!" Katara defended herself.

"Ooh burn, you hear that Zuko!" Bolin jeered. Zuko frowned.

"What's wrong with me Katara? Am I that ugly?"

"No Zuko! I didn't mean that!" Katara apologized.

"Thank goodness we're such a wonderful couple!" Korra said, holding Mako's hand tighter.

"On the contrary, there are many who disagree and ship Borra instead of Makorra." Jinora pointed out.

"Um… excuse me, who is this many we are speaking about?" Bolin shouted out loud.

"What's a Borra?" Mako whispered to Korra.

"Borra is Bolin and Korra put together." Jinora said.

"REALLY! Some people think that!?" Bolin said smiling. Mako looked at Korra and frowned.

"WHAT!?" Korra shouted out.

"Nothing." Mako said plainly eating his noodles.

"What do you mean, nothing!?" The two couples, Makorra and Kataang began arguing, Sokka and Toph gobbled the food, Suki and Asami were laughing together, Zuko folded his arms, shaking his head, the two airbender kids were giggling and making a mess, Bolin joined the airbender kids, and Tenzin began rubbing his temples from the stress.

"EVERYBODY STOP RIGHT NOW!" Katara screamed out. Everybody stopped what they were doing. "This shipping is getting really out of hand, look what its doing!"

"So do Tenzin and Pema equal Tenma or Pemzin?" Bolin asked in confusion. Pema began to turn red from embarrassment.

"Pemzin." Jinora corrected.

"Oh! So Tenzin and Lin would equal Linzin!" Toph yelled out.

"Exactly." Jinora said.

"People, please! My mother is right, this shipping business is getting out of hand." Tenzin stood from his seat.

"I'm going to be a Kataanger!" Sokka shouted.

"Well then, I'm a Makorrian!" Bolin shouted out.

"Is Masami over already!" Ikki shouted out. Suki stared at the red-faced Asami. Jinora walked up to Suki.

"Great Auntie Suki, did you ever have a thing with Zuko?" Suki nearly choked on her water.

"WHA-AT!?" Sokka cried out. Zuko turned red.

"All right, that's enough! No more fanfiction for you, Jinora!" Tenzin yelled out.

"No, wait! Dad! let me explain!" Jinora begged.

"Nope, from now on the only thing you're allowed to read is the dictionary!"

"Noooooo!"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Author Note: Sooo which one was your favorite? Don't worry, there will be more of these coming soon! Give me some ideas for the next time I do a collection of fillers!**_

_**Next Time: Interlude: Azula and Noatak**_


	13. Interlude: Azula and Noatak

**Interlude: Azula & Noatak**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Far beneath the surface of Republic City…**_

Azula sat inside the train as it sped through the black tunnel. They rode in silence as she stared at the yellow lights that whizzed by her sight. They were far below the surface of Republic City, farther down than the subway system in Republic City. This was a secret Equalist train station, a literal underground railroad. She inhaled softly, listening to the roar of the train. Noatak, the name he preferred to be called by, sat across from her, still wearing that ridiculous mask. _Why would he wear such an ugly thing?_ _Why does he insist on hiding his unscarred face? _She could not tell what his motives are or see into his soul. But he could. That's what scared her. But that's also why she respected him. Azula still wished she had killed him in their first meeting.

There were around 74 people in this train. Noatak insisted on having 35 firebenders who could generate and redirect lightning and 35 waterbenders who could manipulate steam proficiently. The other four were she, her father, Noatak, and Yakone. Yakone had the men blindfolded as they were loaded on the train, so if they were arrested, they would never give away the location of the secret railway. Noatak claimed to have the perfect "tools" of revenge at the end of this tunnel. This secret railroad was built by Hiroshi Sato, Noatak's former benefactor and chief weapons designer. The only people who knew of its existence were Noatak and Hiroshi Sato. Originally, the team of 350 men and women who contributed to its construction mysteriously vanished.

Azula was only doing this for her father. Or maybe for herself. Either way, she didn't want to be alone. Ozai was all she had left, and even he did not have the time for her. Besides, if the spirits resurrected her and her father, then chances are her foolish brother and that waterbending peasant are alive as well.

She stared at the pitch black tunnel outside the window. Small, faintly glowing gold lights zipped past her eyes. Azula tried hard not to blink, whenever she closed her eyes, images of the past burst inside her mind. She was beginning to remember her life. _I have to know what happened!_ Azula screamed in her mind. She shut her eyes tight and her repressed memories corroded her mind…

_They tried using brainwashing techniques developed in the Earth Kingdom on her, only the Dai Li used such methods. She could not believe they were using it on her, but still, it was futile. Her will was unbendable. They could not break her so easily like the others. In a frenzied state, she immolated the nurse with firebending. Yes, she had murdered and maimed many nurses in the mental institute her brother placed her in. He visited her of course, but in her state of mind, she was unable to realize how concerned he was for her. The two traitors visited her once. The one named Ty Lee greeted her and told her stories of the outside world while the other one refused to even make eye contact. Azula wasn't allowed to go outside. They kept her locked in a special containment unit, made entirely of fireproof materials. They placed a restraint helmet on her which could deprive her of her three sense: sight, hearing, and speaking. She only started wearing that helmet when she killed nine people that one day they tried forcing her medication down her throat. Then she remembered Zuko asking for help... But what kind of help... Why did she burn those letters... What did they say... Her mother was never a vicious woman... Mother... Mother... How did I die? Alone... Loveless... Helpless... Zuko..._

A single tear rolled down her face and she quickly covered her mouth trying to stifle a sob. Azula opened her eyes and saw that Noatak was staring right at her behind his mask. He saw her cry. She turned her head and stared back at the window. She wished she could jump off the train and die a second time.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Noatak sat across from the princess. He and 73 others were travelling to a secret Equalist compound he had constructed. He watched Azula as she stared out the window. _How could someone so young be a part of something so evil?_ Their pasts were so similar. Azula glared at Amon, and then she shut her eyes.

Noatak didn't know why he was doing this. He felt empty, hollow. _Was this how Tarrlok felt? The emptiness?_ After years of his father's torture and abuse, why was he helping him? The one thing on his mind was Tarrlok. He wished to be with him right now. _What would his brother be thinking? Would he try it again? Could he really end his life a second time to escape this nightmare?_

After a solid two minutes, a tear rolled down her face. _Why was she crying?_ When she opened her eyes again they looked into each other's gaze. He had heard legends of how Princess Azula's could manipulate the most powerful into doing her bidding. _Could she see the pity he felt for her in his eyes?_ Azula turned her head away. Five minutes went by in total silence and the train finally stopped.

"We're here." Amon said flatly standing up. Azula followed from behind. Next was Ozai, and behind him was Yakone, bloodbending all 70 men behind him. They awkwardly sauntered out of the train moaning in pain. They stood in front of a massive platinum vault. "Father, have them open the vault." Yakone released them from the bloodbending grip and some fell on the floor shuddering. They tore off their blindfolds and gasped for air.

"You heard him, open that door!" The men slowly stood up and walked over to a massive lever. Six men grabbed the handle and struggled to pull it down. With a shout, they bring the lever down. The vault door slowly opened. A bright light emanated from behind the doors. Inside the brightly lit, massive room, everyone, except Noatak, gasped in surprise, their eyes widened in a mixture of amazement and awe. From the rafters, massive banners were suspended, featuring Amon's face and the Equalist insignia. What was inside was far more shocking.

It was not just any airship. Suspended high above the ground was a flying war machine. The dirigible was far larger than any of its cousins currently floating in the skies. It was covered in a red and blue checkered pattern. Its mere presence in the skies would have launched the Second Hundred Year War.

"This was the first in a series of three. If I were to continue my campaign of equality, this would have been my flagship. This war machine is 735 meters long and 125 meters in diameter. This warship is sheeted in a special light platinum armor, allowing for the maximum protection possible from metalbenders and firebenders, while still being light enough to be carried by the hydrogen-filled body. The armory alone is large enough to accommodate an entire _Lion Turtle_-class Submarine, as well as a aircraft hangar, and loading bay for Mecha Tanks. The airship possesses the facilities to launch airborne assaults via a series of launch rails and skyhooks, designed to zip-line soldiers into battle, as well as a bomb-rack to dump heavy payloads of explosives down on enemy targets." Noatak explained the details of this impeccable war machine. Yakone smiled in delight.

"You've made me proud son! I couldn't be more impressed by your achievements!" Yakone praised.

"What is that thing on top of the dirigible?" Azula pointed out. Over the external structural framework of the zeppelin, was a massive cannon. It looked like a glass turret on a battleship, except it was far more larger and see-through as well. The cannon was attached to a deck on top. The deck was covered in a thick black tarp.

"That is an Electroshock Cannon, or in your terms of understanding, a lightning generator." Noatak said.

"Impossible! How does such a device work?" Ozai questioned.

"The prototypes utilized a small electric generator for power. This one uses steam powered generators and firebenders capable of generating sufficient electricity."

"Tell me, Amon, since you harbor anti-bending sentiments, why would you use benders to power your cannon?" Azula said.

"Sometimes it takes a little _encouragement_ to get what you want," Amon said nonchalantly, "Wouldn't you do anything your captor's asked in exchange for your life and ability to bend?" Azula narrowed her eyes at Noatak. Behind her, Yakone and Ozai were already issuing orders.

"You there! Stockpile the surplus inside the airship!" Ozai commanded

"Hey! Scratch out that garbage insignia and draw something better in its place!" Yakone ordered. "Ozai, we have our resources, we have our army, but what we really need is a plan!" Ozai merely smiled and pulled out a folded up newspaper from his coat pocket. Ozai handed him the newspaper.

"I think this will answer your problems, my friend." Yakone read the headline:

**~~~A PRO-BENDING SPECTACLE! GRAND RE-OPENING CEREMONY TOMORROW~~~**

"Perfect…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Author Note: Amon and Azula are both similar in many ways. They both are powerful benders trained ruthlessly by their respective fathers. They both have a sibling who is against them and their father. They both were raised in a hostile and emotionally-traumatizing environment. They both had a tragic childhood. Their fathers instilled them with their evil ideology which affected them their entire life. In the end, they lost everything. These two can seriously relate. No, this is not some crack ship to shock you; it's the start of something badass…**_

_**Fun Fact: The Equalist War Dirigible is three times larger than the LZ 129 Hindenburg Airship!**_

_**Next Time: SHOWDOWN: Team Avatar vs. The Blood Lightning Triad**_


	14. Team Avatar vs The Blood Lightning Triad

**SHOWDOWN: Team Avatar vs. The Blood Lightning Triad**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

From the control deck, Ozai cleared his throat and spoke on the microphone. His voice resounded all over the airship as he began his speech. "We have prepared this war dirigible well for tomorrow's events. I thank you all for your contribution to this triad, well done. We are not criminals or crooks, but warriors… We are great warriors! I want you to destroy that demon-whore Korra and the lost souls who follow her! Annihilate all who stand in your way! Kill that bitch! Wipe them all out! It is our destiny!"

The War Dirigible began its ascension…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!" Sokka said jumping up and down from his seat. They were all in a private viewing box close to the stage. Korra, Mako, and Bolin arranged for them to sit all together for this special occasion. Zuko wore a red hoodie and eye patch while Aang wore a large floppy hat to hide his tattoo. Security was at an all-time high. Not only were the Metalbender Cops in attendance, but also the United Forces. Patrol boats from both the United Forces and the Metalbender Cops guarded the bay while police dirigibles and airships watched the skies. Both Chief Lin Beifong and General Iroh II were in attendance, supervising their respective officers.

"What do you mean awesome? This is so boring!" Bolin said as he slouched on the chair.

"What's the matter?" Sokka said concerned.

"I wanted you to see me play! Too bad we only have a month together. The Fire Ferrets aren't even allowed to play this season!" Bolin frowned and folded his arms.

"It's alright. I heard how you made it to the Championship Finals. Only a really talented player would make it that far!" Sokka grinned from ear to ear.

"Really? You think so?" Bolin smiled.

"I know so!" Sokka said, sitting next to Bolin.

"Why is it that every time we go anywhere we have to sit in the nose bleed section? Everyone knows my feet can't see a thing from up here!" Toph complained, pouting.

"Don't worry! Shiro Shinobi is the radio broadcaster! He paints such a vivid image!" Bolin said cheerfully.

"You know I've never really understood the game." Katara said.

"Don't worry, I'll try to explain it to you as the game goes on." Korra said. Zuko sighed, an annoyed look on his face spread.

"I don't even like this game! It's a mockery of the art of bendi–"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" Bolin and Sokka whispered loudly, earning a glare from Zuko. The lights dimmed and spotlights fell on the stage.

"ALL RISE FOR THE UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS ANTHEM!" Everyone stood up and bowed their head in respect as the anthem played. In a brilliant display after the anthem, the pyrotechnics fire a dazzling display of fireworks all around the arena. The crowd cheers wildly. Both Sokka and Bolin scream as the game begins. After twenty minutes of playing time, Asami and Suki were talking about their favorite kicks to use in a fight, Toph and Aang were snoring, Korra was trying to explain the rules of the game to Katara, Zuko was telling Mako an story of his experiences, and Sokka and Bolin were leaning over the edge of the railing, watching the game intently. They both screamed out, cheering excitedly, hitting the railing. Toph and Aang woke up abruptly and everyone shot them an annoyed stare.

"You guys it's the final tie-breaker!" They both said in excitement.

"Finally! It's over!" Zuko shouted out. Korra, Katara, Asami, Suki, and Aang joined them on the railing.

"Round three is a tie. We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match!" The ring announcer said. He flipped the coin and it landed on red. It was immediately decided by the two teams it would be a match between two firebenders. The rest of the team steps way as the center ring rises up. The crowd cheers like animals from the stands while Bolin and Sokka are dead silent in anticipation. The bell rings and they begin. A firebender attempts a flaming–

**BOOM!**

An explosion sends the audience in a panic. Explosives placed under the center of the ring are detonated, violently shaking the arena and creating a massive fiery explosion. Every member of the audience screams in shock, their faces twisted in a mask of horror. Another explosion shakes the stadium complex, and the entire glass dome over the arena shatters. Shards of glass rained down on the arena and the audience. Team Avatar was paralyzed, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Three seconds passed by until Toph snapped them back into reality. She too was able to feel the blast.

"GUYS WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!" Toph was screaming frantically. Everyone began to run out of the room, but Korra did not. She was unable to move, this was all too similar to the championship finals…

"KORRA, LET'S GO" Mako shouted, yanking her away from the horrific scene.

Team Avatar ran through the hall of the Pro-bending stadium. Before they could reach the end of the hall, the door was yanked open. Two men, dressed in red and blue bodysuits and dragon and koi fish masks stood by the doorway. Strapped on their back were electrified kali sticks and on both hands they wore stun gloves. The two men together blasted the hall with an enormous fire blast. Both Suki and Asami sprang into action. Suki began running on the wall towards the men while Asami slid beneath the fire stream. Suki jumped off the wall and initiated a flying kick, hitting the masked firebender's face, cracking his mask. Asami did a handstand and grabbed the man's neck with her legs and with all her might, she slammed him into the ground. Team Avatar stopped to inspect the men.

"Who are these guys!?" Sokka yelled out.

"I don't know, but check this out." Asami held the stun glove up for everyone to see.

"Firebenders using Equalist tech?" Mako said.

"This is not good." Asami said ominously.

"Come on let's go!" Aang ran out the door and everyone followed. As they entered the public stadium everyone was pushing themselves out in a stampede through the exits. Metal cables were buried deeply in the corners of the arena. The massive airship above was the source of the cables. Men descended from the zip line to the arena, attacking Metalbender Cops and United Forces soldiers. Debris and glass rained from the ceiling as the stadium lights flickered on and off. People screamed trying to stay as far away as possible from the terrorists. Team Avatar climbed up the stairs towards the exit, when Sokka stopped.

"Korra what do we do?" Sokka cried out. Korra turned around to face Sokka, her eyes ablaze with resolve.

"Toph and Zuko, I want you to destroy those zip line cables! Katara, Sokka, Asami, Suki, Mako, and Bolin, I want you to evacuate the crowd! Aang and I will take these men down!"

"Korra don't! Let me hel–"

"No! Get out of here now!" Korra said, interrupting Mako.

**BANG!**

Another zip line was fired, crashing towards their side of the arena, near the last rows of seats. Instead of using the proper zip line harness, a masked man grinds down the cables using his feet towards their direction. He jumped off and landed perfectly without stumbling. Behind him a girl followed behind, with one hand on the harness, she placed an arm and a leg behind her and firebends a huge jet of fire. The force slides her down. Her flames were blue…

"Blue fire!?" Mako said in alarm.

"This is not good!" Zuko said solemnly. He tore off the eye patch and steps forward. He was in utter disbelief.

"_No…_" Korra whispered in horror. Amon and Azula stared at them. A smile crept on Azula's face. Amon took a few steps back and Azula swung her arms in arcs generating lightning. Azula fired the bolt at Team Avatar, aiming for Korra. Korra shields her face, but Mako steps in to protect her. He is shot with the bolt of lightning, but redirects it, sending it back to her attacker. Azula uses a firebending assisted backflip and successfully lands on the railing, narrowly avoiding the massive explosion. She turns around and uses a fire slice that cuts the zip line. She grabs it and swings to the destroyed arena. Amon jumps stands on the railing and dives into the pool below. A few seconds later, he is propelled high into the air through a waterspout and lands on the arena ring with her.

"Korra! It's a trap, they are trying to lure you in!" Zuko warned.

"Amon is not getting away again!" Korra runs forward to the ring. She jumps and sinks momentarily into the ground and she is propelled through the air with both her firebending and earthbending. She dents the destroyed Pro-bending ring as she lands.

"Korra! DON'T!" Aang ran and flew towards the arena. The rest of Team Avatar began to help fight these terrorists…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Outside the Pro-Bending Arena, people were running and screaming for their life as they exited. On top of the arena, a gargantuan airship loomed over the arena. The bay was littered with the floating bodies of both audience members and Metalbender Cops. Burning remains ofpolice airships and patrol boats were strewn everywhere.

"That's the biggest airship I've ever seen…" Bolin said in a near whisper. The airship was covered in a blue and red checkered pattern. The insignia on its side was a blue and red yin-yang symbol. It was what appeared to be a mixture of both the Water Tribe insignia and Fire Nation emblem.

From outside, Lin Beifong and General Iroh II were fighting off the attackers of the stadium. Before the rest of Team Avatar can help, two biplanes streak the air.

"What are those!?" Sokka cried out in panic, astonished at an aircraft with such speed.

"Equalist biplanes! My father made them…" Asami said in disdain. The aircrafts bombed numerous spectators, killing them instantly in the fiery explosions. Mako moved his arms in semicircles and fired a bolt of lightning. The lightning hit the airplane and it burst into flames. The wreckage crashed into the bay while the second biplane continued its assault. Bolin stomped the ground and earth disks popped up. He hurled the earth disks but they were unable to catch-up to the biplane. The plane flew over their heads and dropped its entire payload of bombs on the narrow path of the Pro-bending arena. The narrow bridge blew up, cutting the terrified spectators away from the city. They were trapped. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, a metal whip slashed its wings, sending the aircraft hurtling into the bay. The attackers of the Pro-Bending arena were unconscious by Lin's feet.

"Lin! Iroh! Are you okay?" Katara said running towards them.

"I'm fine! Katara! Sokka! Go heal the injured! Bolin! We have an emergency bridge to make!" Lin ordered.

"Mako, Suki, Asami! We have more terrorists to capture!" Iroh II said, running towards a terrorist assaulting a man ruthlessly with his electrified kali stick.

As Bolin and Lin ran to the destroyed end of the pathway, a small, yet strange aircraft was speeding towards them. Its twin blades cut through the air, sending wind all over.

"AND WHAT IS THAT!" Sokka shouted. Its twin rotors spun wildly, underneath the contraption a strange weapon was pointed. It fired its weapon and the men and women were instantly killed as they were caught in the gunfire…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

From inside the arena, Toph and Zuko were destroying the cables one by one. They met resistance, of course, from the attackers of the arena, but they fended them off quickly and efficiently. Yet still, more and more zip lines were fired, increasing the difficulty of the task. From the actual ring, a battle was fought between both Avatars and their most fearsome enemies.

"Avatar Korra! What an honor it is to meet you!" Azula yelled, somersaulting over Korra's earth disk. They fought on the destroyed arena. Smoke still billowed out of the massive hole in the center of the ring as Korra fought with the Fire Princess.

"Shut up!" Korra said, firing a fireball at Azula. She flawlessly jumped over her attacks, never firing her own. On the other side, Aang evaded the chi-blocking strikes Amon was dishing out. Due to Aang's evasive airbending training, he dodged Amon's assault. Aang hopped over Amon, toying with him almost.

"Did your son and grandchildren tell you how close I was to wiping all airbending from the world?" Amon said. Aang eyes widened and then he glared fiercely at Amon. He lunged at Amon with fire in his hands. Amon's eyes behind his mask contracted and Aang was levitated high into the air by Amon's bloodbending.

"Let him go!" Korra shouted, hurtling an earth disk. It hit Amon's armor plated shoulder and he released his grip on Aang.

"Thanks!" Aang said, blasting Amon away with an air blast. Amon let out grunt of pain as he bended the water from a broken pipe spilling, water into the destroyed arena. Amon began healing his shoulder. Aang charged towards the former Equalist Leader. Amon stopped healing and threw the frozen dagger at Aang. Aang created an air shield, sending the ice dagger flying away. Amon levitated the freshly killed corpse of a Pro-bender. He hurled the body at Aang, but Aang slid underneath the scorched body. From the other side, Azula fired blasts of blue flames towards Korra as she blocked the attacks head-on. Korra lifted an earth disk by Azula's feet, sending her off balance. Korra fired a blast of fire from both palms, sending Azula on the ground. Korra bended the water from a broken pipe and splashed her down, freezing her in an ice prison. As Korra prepares a fiery axe kick at the subdued Azula, Azula shatters the ice blanket that froze her to the ground and does a series of backflips as Korra follows…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Inside the massive Blood Lightning Triad Warship, Ozai surveyed the carnage from the control deck, smiling at his accomplishment. Of course, as the master tactician he is, he planned this entire attack.

"Ozai! We have coordinates on the target." A man said behind from a wire. It was time for the finishing blow. Ozai walked towards a microphone that would relay messages all around the airship.

"Fire the Electroshock Cannon on my command." From above, seventy men were dressed in thick, black protective rubber suits. Waterbenders manipulated the steam through the powerful steam generators while Firebenders generated lightning into the turret. The sky swirled and lightning streaked the skies.

"One…" The Firebenders fired their bolts of lightning into the cannon. Waterbenders bended the steam from the generators, charging up the cannon.

"Two…" The seventy men exited the deck of the cannon quickly to avoid the electricity.

"THREE… FIRE!" The cannon flickered, sending massive shadows across the area. The arena lights flickered off and the ground shook.

**BOOM!**

The lightning thundered out of the cannon. Massive, jagged lances of electricity shot out of the enormous glass turret. Streaks of white fire sliced the air. The blast instantly destroyed Avatar Aang Memorial Island. The statue erupted in a massive explosion fire and smoke. A mushroom cloud rose from the incinerated remains of the island. The spectators below screamed even louder…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

The strange flying machine wasn't as fast as the biplane, but was more versatile, easily dodging attacks. Lin had her metal cables wrapped around the flying machine. The contraption began pulling back and Lin was getting pushed towards the edge of the destroyed bridge. She grunted in exertion as her feet skidded closer to her doom. Her wire container began to release smoke during the struggle. Katara was healing the injured and everyone else was either fighting off the masked men or safely evacuating the injured. Suddenly a massive flash of light emanated from the airship and a deafening explosion immediately followed. The cannon atop the airship vaporized Aang Memorial Statue. The blast shook the ground and everyone was knocked off balance. Lin screamed as she was dragged across the ground.

"CHIEF I'M COMING!" Bolin shouted as he stomped the ground. An earth pillar missile burst out of the ground and Bolin tossed the missile at the flying contraption. The earth missile spiraled in the air and the flying machine exploded to in a ball of fire and fell to the bottom of the bay. The two earthbenders quickly began raising a platform of earth for the people to cross on safely…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

The massive explosion rocked the arena. The lights flickered off and glass began showering the arena. The foundation of the ring was already weakened by the explosion and it already was swaying back and forth. It lurched forward from the shockwave of the explosion. Toph and Zuko noticed this and the zip lines from the airship were reeling back. From the airship, ropes with platforms on the end descended down upon them.

"Well… this is goodbye for now. We'll meet again, Korra…" Azula and Amon jumped on the platforms and held on tightly. Before Korra and Aang could stop them they were already reeled high in the air, back in the airship.

"Farewell, Korra." Amon said, already ascending.

"NOOOO!" Korra cried out loudly, before she could take action, Aang stopped her.

"We have to let them go, everyone else needs us. This isn't over." Korra nodded in agreement and they escaped the collapsing arena ring as it crashed into the public seats…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

As Toph, Zuko, Korra, and Aang left the almost collapsing structure; they witnessed firsthand the damage that had been done. Bloodied bodies were strewn everywhere and smoke billowed from the arena. The flying warship was already across the city, making its way for the mountains. The massacre had destroyed everything. There was no one left on the stone pathway. Aang frantically searched for Katara and found her crying over a little girl's body.

"Katara…" She looked up at Aang, tears streaming down her face. Her hands were bloody and this child was no more than five years old.

"Katara…" Aang wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed in his shoulders. Zuko and Iroh II hugged. Toph embraced her daughter. Bolin bear hugged Sokka and Asami. Mako kissed Korra and held her tight. Suki was standing by the edge of the bridge, shrieking loudly.

"SUKI! What's wro–" Sokka stopped and stared. Everyone else followed to see what the commotion was.

Floating dead on the water was a sky bison, its fur matted with ash and soot, burned to death. From the distance, Air Temple Island was a smoldering funeral pyre. Small explosions could be heard from the distance. Fires illuminated the night as smoke rose from the island. Next to the island, Aang's ruined statue was still up in flames. Air Temple Island was burning.

_It was burning_.

Korra's eyes went wide, her mouth half opened in shock. Bolin's eyes began to tear up as he clutched onto Mako's arm. Asami was trembling in fear, her knees shaking. Suki and Sokka were embracing one another, their eyes shut tight. Toph sensed the horror and shock in her friends and took a few steps back. Lin turned her face away from the scene. Zuko's eyes were wide with horror. Iroh II's hands shook, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Katara broke down in tears and Aang screamed into the night air.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Author Note: If you haven't realized it, the aircraft Lin and Bolin destroyed was the Avatar version of a helicopter!**_


	15. DEATHMATCH: Tenzin vs Yakone

**DEATHMATCH: Tenzin vs. Yakone**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_TO THE READERS: Thanks you guys! Wow, your support is wonderful! You guys are the ones who keep me writing! The more you review, the more I write! It's fuel for the story! __**For those master tearbenders out there, stop reading. Seriously, this chapter is intense! Remember when I said this story was gonna be darker? I wasn't joking. I apologize in advance for the content of this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, faves, follows, all of it! ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**_

* * *

As Team Avatar began leaving the island on the ferry, Tenzin was on his knees, pleading with his wife to go to the opening ceremony. "Pema, please! It's the opening ceremony! I must!" Tenzin begged.

"Well Tenzin, you used that same excuse the last time, quote 'Pema it's the Championship Finals! I have to go!'" Pema frowned, gently rocking a sleeping Rohan.

"And when I did go, the Equalists attacked!" Tenzin said outloud. The baby stirred and murmured in his sleep as Pema hushed her husband.

"Tenzin we all know you assisted in helping the audience evacuate the arena, but to be honest, Korra and Lin did all the work."

"And what does that mean?" Tenzin said raising an eyebrow. Pema frowned and sighed.

"Look, you and the kids can listen to the game on the radio. And with all that's happened, I just don't want you going off and dealing with the criminals head-on," Pema's eyes began to water, "I don't want to–" Tenzin kissed her before she could finish.

"Fine, I'll stay my love." He smiled and took the baby from her hands.

"You know I love you."

"My love for you is larger than a Lion Turtle's heart!" Pema smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. Tenzin's rare sense of humor was one of the things she fell in love with…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Yakone and his squadron of Blood Lightning Triad soldiers were cutting through the waves towards Air Temple Island. Instead of using the motor on the speedboats, he had the waterbenders do it the old-fashioned way, waterbending. He and ninety other men, both firebenders and waterbenders, make it to the shores of the island. Yakone stepped out of his vehicle and so did the others. He twisted his cane and he unsheathed his sword. He turned to look at his men with a smile. And then his face twisted into that of a complete monster.

"**BURN IT ALL TO THE GROUND**!" Yakone shouted, raising his sword in the air. "I want you to destroy, steal, rape, do whatever your hearts desires! Burn everything to the ground! Do not let anyone survive! Make their final minutes as horrible as you can! Make everyone suffer before you kill them! Do I make myself clear!?" The ninety men nodded their heads simultaneously. "Good, do not disturb me, I will be taking care of personal business. Your main priority is to kill every living thing on this island." Yakone began walking up the steps of the island. The men followed silently as well. Two White Lotus Sentries noticed them and sprang into action.

"HALT! Who goes there!? Stay whe–" Yakone's eyes levitated the White Lotus Sentry. The White Lotus Sentry screamed as he is propelled towards Yakone by his own blood. Yakone slices the man in half ruthlessly with his sword. Blood sprayed everywhere and showered over the stairway. Yakone and the others continued to make their way towards the main island grounds, as if nothing had happened. The other sentry cowered in fear and attempted to hit the gong. Before he could, he froze and was lifted up high in the air. The man screamed as he was sent flying into Yakone's sword, impaling him. The impaled man choked on his blood, his body shaking. Yakone smiled and whispered into his ear.

"I wish you could stay alive a little longer to see to the grand finale!" Yakone dropped the man and stepped over his pool of blood. The White Lotus Sentry shook and gurgled as he watched the Pro-Bending Arena be destroyed by the massive warship. And then everything faded to black…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Tenzin sat with the White Lotus Sentries, listening to the game. It was a peaceful, serene evening. Today was a perfect day. Jinora wrote another one of her wonderful stories, Ikki bonded with her first Flying Bison calf, and even Meelo had just learned how to use a glider, with a little help from his grandfather. As he stared off into the distance, he noticed Tarrlok was sitting alone on a stone bench, beside an apple tree. While Tenzin could never really stand the man, he truly felt sorry for him. After learning of Tarrlok's past, he felt the least he could do for him was let him stay here for the time being. All Tarrlok would ever do was sit in that same exact spot, staring into the distance. Tenzin stood up and walked over to him.

"Beautiful evening, wouldn't you agree." Tenzin said. Tarrlok glanced at him.

"Yes. Yes it is." Tenzin sat next to him. Tarrlok looked down at the floor, depressed.

"You're free to do as you like here, Tarrlok. You could meditate, you could adopt a vegetarian lifestyle, you could–"

"Forgive me, Tenzin, for everything." Tarrlok looked at Tenzin, awaiting a response.

"Tarrlok, it is fine. Really," Tenzin sighed, "You know, if we didn't fight a lot, maybe, in another life or so, we could have been best friends."

"I guess you are right, Tenzin." Tarrlok genuinely smiled for the first time ever since he came here.

"Would you care to join me in the White Lotus Quarters and listen to a rousing game of Pro-bending?"

"I would be more than honored. I accept your invitation." They both walked towards the radio and sat next to one another, listening to the game.

_Well folks! Looks like we'll have to settle this with a tie-breaker match! Who will it be…? And it looks like it's on the red side to choose… And we have the final verdict! Looks like the Firebenders will take the center ring! This match is gonna be a hot one tonight, folks! And one of them attempts a flaming–_

**BOOM!**

_Oh my goodness! Folks we have an emergency! The Pro-bending ring has blown up to smithereens! Oh no! The glass dome has shattered, and it's raining glass daggers on everyone! It's a massive airship! It's coming down and it's shooting zip lines at the audience stands. One is currently being fired at my direction and–_

**CRASH!**

The radio signal is cut off abruptly. Everyone turned to look at the Pro-Bending Arena across the bay. There really was an airship! Suddenly an explosion rang through the air, shaking the entire island. Air Temple Island was under attack!

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Yakone walked silently as he made his way across the island. White Lotus Sentries and Air Acolyte Warriors fought the Blood Lightning Triad soldiers. Who knew the Air Acolytes were trained in martial arts? It matters not, they were still dying…

Yakone walked through the unburned island, eager to find what he was looking for. Suddenly from nowhere, Naga lunged at the bloodbender. Yakone rolled out of the way just in time before her jaws crushed his skull. He unsheathed his cane sword and fought with her. _A Polar Bear Dog? On this island? Who could have tamed such an animal!?_

The beast was fast and strong, he might even lose this battle. The beast slashed his back with her claws and bit deeply into his shoulder. Fed up, he bloodbended the creature. Yakone had never lifted something so massive. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he tossed the great animal over the edge of a cliff, into the trees below. Its pained yelps did not satisfy Yakone as a human in pain would. Yakone bended the water from the snow beneath his feet and began healing his shoulder. Before his days as a crime boss, he was a doctor for the triads. He slowly made his way until he found what he was looking for…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"Daddy what do we do!?" Ikki said, tears welling in her eyes. The three airbender kids stayed close to their mother. Tenzin too was scared.

"I want you all to leave this island on the Sky Bison, I will hold them off." Tenzin said. Suddenly a dark figure appeared behind them.

"That won't be necessary. The Flying Bison are roasting as we speak." A distant, pained moan of a Sky Bison rang through the air. Meelo whimpered and Ikki tried stifling a sob. The man smiled.

"PEMA! TAKE THE KIDS TO SAFETY!" Pema and the children ran away.

"Father, be safe!" Jinora cried out as they left their father. They were at the Airbending Training Grounds. A white winter wonderland, set against an inky black sky. Snow fell lightly from the sky. The dark figure smiled.

"Tenzin! I love you!" Pema cried out, running away from the danger with her children.

"Who are you!" Tenzin said angrily. The wind was whipping his robes.

"I'm a blast from the past!" The man unsheathed his sword from his cane. Tenzin immediately felt horrified.

"Yakone!?"

"The one and only!" Yakone smiled. Tenzin glared at the man. Tenzin reached from the pockets of his robes and pulled out a wooden hilt of a sword. Wind travelled from his arm and into the sword. Immediately, a narrow blade of compressed air formed from the wooden handle. Yakone smiled even more and raised an eyebrow. Yakone's cane sword versus Tenzin's wind sword. "It's been a long time since I have ever been in a swordfight!" Yakone slashed the air, gathering water from the air. They both got into fighting stance. As snow falls around them, they stand facing one another. They wait for the right time to strike.

**BOOM!**

The explosion of Aang's statue initiates the fight. The charge towards one another. They swing, slash, counter, slice, cut, parry, clash. They are equal sword masters. Yakone dodges an air slice and goes around Tenzin. Yakone slashes his back and Tenzin cries out in pain. Tenzin falls to his knees and Yakone kicks him hard in the ribs. They both drink in the harsh cold air.

"You're pathetic. You and your entire idea of life sicken me. When this is over, Aang will be the last airbender again! Isn't that just grand?" As Tenzin lays on the ground gasping for air, all he could think of were his kids, his wife, his mother and father. "My only regret was not having your wife and children watch you bleed out. I'm going to enjoy slowly mutilating your children!" A tear rolled down Tenzin's face as Yakone raises the sword high in the air, ready to impale. All of a sudden, the sword clatters on the floor. Yakone gasps as his hand spasms. Tarrlok appeared behind a tree, bloodbending his own father. Yakone turns around and smiles.

"Father…" Tarrlok said flatly.

"My son, reunited at last. Your brother told me what you have done. It takes a strong man to take it all, but it takes a stronger man to give it all up. Come, join us." Yakone still clutched his convulsing hand.

"No." Yakone's once happy, overjoyed face melted into pure hatred.

"No…?" Yakone's teeth gritted and his eyes became inhuman, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! You will not disobey your father! While I can never blame you for not exercising your powers on your own kin, you made the mistake of betraying me! And now you do it again!?" Yakone's once dysfunctional hand was clenched in a fist. Yakone lifted his son high up in the air. Yakone brought his hand down and Tarrlok crashed back down into the earth. Tarrlok smashed down into the stone bench, shattering it into a hundred pieces. Tarrlok lay unconscious on the ground. Yakone turned his attention to Tenzin, but he was nowhere to be seen. Yakone looked around frantically. He turned around, and there was Tenzin. Tenzin moved his arms in powerful circles, gathering all the winds to assist him. With both palms out, he blasted the bloodbender across the training ground. Yakone yelled as he crashed into the wooden Airbending Gates, destroying them. Yakone cried out in pain, his ribs were broken and a wooden piece of shrapnel pierced his leg. Yakone pulled it out and screamed even louder. Tenzin stood on an Air Ball, he was seething with anger. Yakone backed away in fear as Tenzin readied himself for a massive Air Slice…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Pema and the children hid inside the temple. She rocked Rohan gently, careful not to make the baby cry. The three children held each other in a tight embrace. Ikki was sobbing silently in Jinora's arms while Meelo shuddered.

"Mom, do you think Dad is okay?" Jinora said.

"Shhhhh. Don't worry, your father is a strong man. We will be safe, I promise you. I will keep you safe." Pema assured them.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Jinora held her younger siblings even tighter. The footsteps stopped right by their shoji doors. The doors slowly slide open. It's Tenzin! His face is bloody and bruised but he is fine.

"DADDY!" Ikki and Meelo shout out as they run to their father. They embrace him lovingly. Pema and Jinora smiled, relieved that Tenzin is alive and well. Something is not right. Tenzin drops to the floor unconscious. Ikki and Meelo scream out. Jinora gasps, frozen. The sliding door is yanked open and there stands Yakone, breathing heavily, holding his bloody cane sword. Ikki and Meelo scream even louder and they desperately crawl away. Yakone himself smiles in delight.

"Fancy meeting the grandchildren of my worst enemy! It's a shame baldy isn't around. Oh well," Yakone's pupils shrink and ikki and Meelo are under his sinister hold. They fall to their knees. Pema and Jinora scream. Rohan begins to cry. "Just imagine what it would feel like to kill the last remaining airbenders in the world!?" Yakone raises his sword in an attempt to strike ikki and Meelo, but Pema stops him. She grabbed his wrist with one arm and held the baby in the other. Tears streamed down her face.

"Please, don't hurt them. Leave my children alone. Just stop it." Pema feebly begged. Yakone lowered his arm down and knelt down beside her. He gently strokes her face and she shudders in fear. The three airbender kids cower in fear in the corner of the room.

"And what could you possibly do that would change my mind about killing your children?" Yakone whispered.

"I will do anything." Pema inhaled, her eyes wet with tears. Yakone grinned ear to ear at the response.

"How much is your life worth?"

"Take me instead. Leave my children alone! TAKE ME!" Pema shouted. Yakone chuckled to himself.

"You poor delusional woman. I'm not taking prisoners…"

"_Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, never forget that Mommy loves you. Take care of Rohan. Tell your father I lov–"_

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

The island was destroyed. They burned everything. Smoke filled the air and screams could be heard in the distance. Charred bodies were strewn across the island. Some were hung from trees by their throats on makeshift nooses. Two of the sky bison escaped, but the majority were all dead, extinct. The Flying Lemurs were luckier. The residents of the island were definitely not. The smell of roasted flesh clung to the air like a blanket. A historian could have pointed out the similarities between the destruction of the Air Temple Island to the Air Temple Genocide. No one will survive. If they didn't burn to death, Yakone's finishing blow would. The casualties of today's events probably surpassed all expectations. Ozai and Yakone would be pleased. They were finished with their job. It was time to leave now.

"Yeah, I want you to bind his arms and feet." Yakone said, having the Blood Lightning Terrorists tie up Tarrlok. "Gag and blindfold him. I don't want him moving." The men dropped Tarrlok with Yakone's speedboat and they drove off. The island was burning down. In his arms, he gently rocked the baby. Rohan was silently asleep in Yakone's arms. Rohan would never know his family. Yakone looked back at the smoldering island. One of the men handed him a small remote with a blinking red button. Yakone took the remote. With a smile, he pressed the button. The tower on Air Temple Island collapsed on itself from explosions within. The Blood Lightning Triad had won. The airbenders were no more…

**Winner: The Blood Lightning Triad**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Next Time: Aftermath: A Family in Mourning**_


	16. Aftermath: A Family in Mourning

**AFTERMATH: A Family in Mourning**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"TENZIN!?"

"PEMA!?"

"KIDS!?"

What was left of Air Temple Island were the smoldering remains of what used to be considered a sanctuary. Nothing was spared. Everyone was dead. The charred remains of Air Acolytes were scattered everywhere. A few were hung on makeshift nooses. A mass grave.

"TENZIN! PEMA! WHERE ARE YOU! JINORA! IKKI! MEELO!" Aang cried out into the smoke. The rest of Team Avatar searched frantically amidst the ruins, but to no avail. "APPA! MOMO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"NAGA!?" Korra cried, running towards her animal guide. The injured beast let out a pained cry. Katara knelt close to Korra and her polar bear dog. She bended the water from her waterskin and began healing.

"A broken hind leg, a few shattered ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. Nothing fatal. She will be fine, Korra." Korra embraced her mentor and silently wept in her arms. Katara closed her eyes, tears streaming her face. Aang searched desperately, looking for a sign of survival. In the distance the moans of a Sky Bison rang through the air. Aang ran fast toward the noise, hoping to find any of his loved ones alive.

Through the smoke, fire, and debris, Aang found what he was looking for. The three kids sat with Appa close to their side, ready to protect. Appa's fur was coated with ash and blood. Ikki was shutting her eyes tightly and whimpering as Meelo sobbed uncontrollably into Jinora's arms. Jinora sat detached, devoid of any emotion, her face streaked with blood. Pabu and Momo were curled beside their feet. The bodies of their mother and father were laid side by side together as if they were sleeping. Aang and the rest of Team Avatar ran towards them.

"Jinora…?" Katara said, her voice a near whisper. Jinora barely glanced up at her, instead her eyes drifting to the night sky.

"Jinora! Who did this!?" Aang knelt down beside her. She refused to meet his eye.

"Yakone…"

The name sent a chill down Aang's spine. The others, shocked at what they heard stood close as they looked at the horrific sight. Katara looked at Tenzin and Pema and took a step back, her hand over her mouth.

"He took our bending away…" Those words sent Aang over the edge.

"AANG!" Katara shrieked. The earth began to shake violently and hail poured heavily from the heavens as if a cosmic entity took pity, sobbing cold tears of ice. Lightning streaked the skies and thunder roared like a ravenous beast from the deepest pits of the Spirit World. Hurricane force winds and unforgiveable ice extinguished the fire and blew away the charred remnants of the island. The lights in Republic City shutdown unexpectedly, and Team Avatar's screams added to the echoing symphony of Republic City's. Aang's eyes glowed white as he levitated in an aura of cosmic energies. Korra screamed uncontrollably, clutching her head.

"KORRA! WHAT'S WRONG!?" Mako grabbed her arm, but quickly recoiled. Korra's body was surrounded in a blazing bluish-white light. Her eyes were also glowing. She screamed as she too was levitating with Aang.

"Aang… stop… please…" Korra shrieked, her mouth straining to form those words. She felt it. The power of every single Avatar in existence. She too felt Aang's rage magnified intensely by each and every Avatar.

"We have to stop them look!" Sokka pointed to the sky and they stared in awe. The moon shattered and the stars fell from the sky. In a cataclysmic pulse of raw cosmic power, a shockwave sends the rest of Team Avatar flying back. A massive gaping vortex opened up high in the sky, directly above the island. A literal tear in the fabric of time. This was the cosmic destruction foretold by Avatar Roku.

"Aang! Korra! Stop it!" Lin shouted, firing a cable at Aang. The cable wrapped around his leg and she reeled the wire back. The cable disintegrated as Aang and Korra ascended higher. Katara did the unexpected.

"Aang please, stop." She walked up to him and grabbed his hand, refusing to let go despite the searing hot pain. Mako did the same and grabbed Korra's hand. The rest of Team Avatar reached out for them and held tightly. The chaos and pandemonium slowly came to a halt as Korra and Aang descended back to earth. The changes to reality were no more as Aang and Korra collapsed on the floor. A single tear escaped Aang's eye.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_This is a tragic day. A time of mourning. More than 300 people died last night and an estimated 700 were injured by the attacks. Chief Lin Beifong has issued a statement saying this is now both the United Force's and Metalbender Cop's top priority and that those responsible will face justice. General Iroh II has also issued a statement stating that Republic City is now officially a police state under constant surveillance. Nothing will get in or out of Republic City. The Avatar Aang Memorial Statue and Air Temple Island were destroyed by the terrorists as well. The owner of Republic City's Pro-bending Arena and the director of the pro-bending league, Butakha, is listed as one of the deceased and members of the Pro-bending committee have disestablished the sport. Avatar Korra has yet to issue a statement regarding the attacks nor has she appear publicly after failing to stop the terrorists, but Lin Beifong assures she is doing fine and is relentlessly searching for the terrorists. Now let us all take the time to remember those who lost their lives..._

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Asami invited everyone to stay in her mansion and insisted everyone treat it as their home now. Korra refuses to talk to anyone and has locked herself in her guest room. In her mind, she believes this was all her fault. Tenzin is currently under urgent care at Republic City General Hospital. Katara has devoted all of her time with her grandchildren as much as possible. Meelo continues to still have nightmares and Ikki is still in denial of what happened. Jinora, however, remains unfazed. She is detached from the world. A spiritual guru might say she has achieved spiritual enlightenment, her fears, her grief, her love, all gone. A funeral service for Pema was held the following days.

Republic City was in a mixed state of fear, shock, and paranoia. No one was safe, and it seems the Spirits agreed. The strange instances of what happened last night… The citizens insisted this was the end of the world. They were right of course. The planetary alignment was coming in exactly four weeks…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Aang opened the door slightly, in fear she was sleeping. Jinora was not sleeping but she did not look behind. Jinora continues to stare at the open window, directly at the moon. She hasn't slept in days but she had shown no signs of fatigue. She exchanged her former Air Nomad inspired garb for something more modern. She sat, emotionless, not even glancing at Aang, who was standing right next to her.

"Jinora…" Aang said in a near whisper. She hasn't cried or shown any signs of grief since that day. Aang stood in front of her, and knelt down, studying her. She was scarred, a gruesome, ugly scar that permanently marked her soul. Aang took a deep breath and placed his left hand on her heart and his right hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes, a single tear escaping her eye.

"Don't worry, Jinora." His eyes and tattoos began to glow…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Author Note: Yikes! Sorry for the lack of updates! For your patience, I have decided to post this chapter. There will be more to come; I just need to actually write it all down (So very busy! Please be patient!). And a special thanks to Jokermask18 and El Ohkin, my biggest fans…**_


	17. Anguish: Tears Fall Faster than Blood

**Anguish: Tears Fall Faster than Blood **

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

The Blood Lightning Triad celebrated. They had achieved overnight notoriety. They were more feared than the Fire Nation and Equalists combined. They drank heavily, their whoops of joy and laughter rang through the tunnels. Ozai and Yakone smiled at what they had accomplished, high above on a platform surveying the secret loading bay of the Equalist War Dirigible. Azula stood as her father's right hand, a high-ranking general of a vast criminal empire. Noatak, however, was nowhere to be seen…

Noatak crept through the tunnels silently, making sure he wasn't being followed. He unlocked the door to the boiler room and entered. There stood his brother, Tarrlok, gagged, bound, and blindfolded. The intense heat of the furnace made it impossible for the waterbender to bend anything remotely water. Noatak removed the blind fold and gag from his brother.

"Tarrlok…" Noatak muttered. Tarrlok refused to meet his gaze. Noatak shut the door behind him. He took of his mask and tossed it to the ground. "Please, speak to me, my brother I–"

"How could you?" It was the first time Tarrlok has spoken to him since his capture. "How could you do those thing!?"

"It's what our father would have wan–"

"That is not even an excuse! You… do you know what you have done? People died! There are four children who lost their mother; Airbending has been erased from existence, and our father has kidnapped a child!" Tarrlok glared fiercely at his brother. It wasn't just hatred in his eyes but pure disgust.

"Please, Tarrlok. I assure you, our father promised not to harm the child. Join us; we can be a family again. You, me, father, and maybe even our mother."

"We can never be a family. We are not even brothers anymore." Tarrlok rasped. Noatak took a step back. His hands trembled and tears began forming under his eyes.

"PLEASE! I need my brother! I don't want to be alone in this world all by myself. Please…" Tarrlok glanced somewhere else, as if Noatak didn't exist. Noatak crouched down, eye level with Tarrlok. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Why… why don't we escape together? We can leave our father and just go. We don't have to be a part of his plan." Tarrlok met his brother's eyes. "Please… there is nothing left for the both of us. We have nothing left to lose."

"I do, and that's you. I haven't seen you in so long… But our father's presence here in this world is ruining everything. He shouldn't be allowed to live…" Both brothers smiled, they understood the severity of what they were going to do. To go against their father would be a fate far worse than death…

Unbeknownst to the two brothers, Azula had pressed her ear against the door and listened in on their plan. _Escape? What a foolish thought, Yakone surely wouldn't hesitate to execute them_. Still, deep in her heart, she knew they were right. There was nothing left for her. All she had were memories as thin as glass, ready to shatter at any given moment and send her into the darkest chasm of madness. She had nothing left to lose anyway. No throne. No friends. No even a real family. Her memories were coming back. Images of Zuko and her together flashed through her mind. They were searching for something… or someone…

Mother.

She needed closure…

Suddenly, footsteps from behind the door could be heard coming closer to the door. Azula slowly backed away from the door. She took a deep breath. The door opened slowly…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Tenzin lay on his bed in Republic City General Hospital. The healers did everything in their waterbending power to help him, from mending his broken ribs to soothing the after effects of prolonged blood manipulation, courtesy of Yakone. There was one thing the healers could not fix. The empty, gaping hole in his heart. They could never heal that. There was so much a waterbender healer could do. Bringing back a loved one from the Spirit World was not one of them. Yakone had fulfilled his promise. Yakone broke him. It was Yakone who took his bending. It was Yakone who took his children's bending. It was Yakone who… killed his… wife. It was Yakone who took his… his… newborn son.

The tears began falling from his eyes. There was no stopping them. He let it all out. The anguish.

Lin Beifong, dressed in full uniform, entered the room with a bouquet of flowers and a get well card. She instantly noticed Tenzin sobbing. The last time she saw him cry was approximately 17 years ago, during the public funeral service for his father, avatar Aang. He was 34 years old.

"I'm sorry, I–"

"No Lin, please… come in." Lin stood there, a pitiful look on her face. She couldn't stand to see her best friend like this. She shut the door behind her and put the flowers and card on the nightstand.

"Tenzin…" Lin walked towards his bedside and pulled herself a chair. Tenzin looked at her with sad eyes. She looked away, afraid of crying as well.

"How are the children?" Tenzin said in a hoarse, strained voice.

"They are… adjusting, Tenzin." Lin took a deep breath as Tenzin stared at the ceiling.

"Any idea where Yakone is? Any leads on where Rohan might be?" Tenzin looked at Lin expectantly, hoping for an answer. Lin couldn't bear to meet his glance.

"I'm afraid not, me and my men are doing the best we can." Both their heart's dropped simultaneously. Suddenly, the telephone on the nightstand next to Tenzin's hospital bed began to ring. Tenzin tried to answer it but was unable to, recoiling from the pain. Lin answered the phone immediately.

"This is Chief Beifong, who is this?" From the other line, a familiar voice spoke.

"It's me."

"Mother!?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me, Toph. Listen we have a huge problem. We need you over here, and don't bring Tenzin with you either."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Just listen to me, Lin. Believe me, this is the last thing he needs to hear right now."

"Okay, I'll be there." Lin ended the call. Tenzin looked at her, confused.

"Lin, what's wron–" Tenzin began coughing, clutching his chest at the same time as well. He winced in pain and Lin immediately took notice of this. She quickly poured him a cup of water from a pitcher by the nightstand and slowly helped him drink. He drank slowly and when he drank every last drop, she set the cup on the nightstand. He stared longingly in her pale green eyes.

"Thank you… Lin." Tenzin spoke softly.

"It was nothing." And then it happened. Tenzin leaned in and kissed Lin Beifong on the lips. It lasts exactly for two seconds, but she quickly recoils back, breaking off the kiss. They are both at a loss of words. Speechless. Lin covers her mouth, mortified she let herself go for more than a second, and ashamedly leaves the room in a hurry. Lin sprints to her police car and yanks the door open. She slams the door shut and buries her face in her hands.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Deep within the confines of Police Headquarters, Asami and Suki walked through the dim hallway of the prison. She had made a special appointment with someone she knew would help her. At the end of the hall was a police officer standing by the door. She nodded at the officer and the metalbender opened the doors with his metalbending.

Inside the enclosed metal room, confined and bound to the metal chair and table in the center of the room, was none other than Hiroshi Sato. The black and white prison jumpsuit was a sharp contrast to the formal attire he was accustomed to. His gray hair was messy and he no longer wore glasses. Asami sat on the metal chair and stared directly at her father. Suki stood in the corner, her arms folded.

"Asami."

"Father." They looked at each other, wondering who would speak first. An uncomfortable silence blanketed the room. Finally, Hiroshi spoke.

"Who's your friend?" It was a pathetic attempt to know what his daughter was up to recently.

"She's someone I met just recently. And just so you know, she's a non-bender." Asami's voice was serious, severe. It stung with no warning whatsoever.

"Why is she here?"

"She's here to keep me restrained, in case I get lost in my anger. I've paid off the police to give me ten minutes alone with you. No supervision and no recording of our little conversation. Just some good old fashioned father and daughter talk. You might say the Metalbender Cops have reason to be suspicious that the daughter of a widely-known conspirator and instigator of the Anti-Bending Revolution would all of a sudden want to speak with her father, but I assure, they have nothing to worry about." Asami took out a folder with the words, "CLASSIFIED" written on it. She slid it over to her father. Hiroshi opened the folder. His eyes widened.

"Where did they–"

"Didn't you hear, they call themselves the Blood Lightning Triad, an enormous group of waterbenders and firebenders working together under two mysterious leaders utilizing Equalist tech. You see that?" Asami pointed to the massive war dirigible. "That is a weapon of mass destruction you helped build. It killed hundreds of people, benders and non-benders included. How do we stop it?" She glared at her father. Hiroshi Sato closed the folder and slid it back to his daughter.

"There is a platinum safe under the carpet, beneath the floorboards of the parlor room. No one can open it without the combination: 04-14-12. In it is the location for the secret hangar and the blueprints for the design. I hope it is enough to stop it."

For once Asami felt relieved. She thought her father was going to be uncooperative. He was surprisingly kind, It was almost shocking. Has he really changed?

"Thank you, dad."

"Be safe, my daughter." Hiroshi gives her a warm, fatherly smile. Maybe there is hope for him. Asami averts her eyes away from her father. Suki knocks on the metal wall and it slides open. The two girls walk away.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah. I'm going to be fine."

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"What is the problem!?" Lin barged in through the doors of Asami's vast parlor room. Everyone was grouped around the room. Katara, visibly angry at her husband, sat far away from Aang, who looked down in guilt. Toph was leaning against the wall next to Zuko, both with grim faces. Mako wrapped an arm around Korra, who looked even more depressed these past few days. Bolin and Sokka stood in the other corner, both with frowns on their faces. Sitting on a couch was Jinora, who looked directly at Lin. The police chief was utterly confused. "Well, out with it!?"

"This might be hard to explain… but…" Toph's voice trailed off.

"Aang restored Jinora's bending!" Katara shouted angrily.

"And what exactly is the problem?" Lin said, her arms folded. Jinora had never been the same after the attacks. She had never once saw Jinora cry. It was all too disturbing.

"Well, it's not airbending." Bolin piped out. Lin was taken aback.

"What does that mean?" Lin was perplexed. _ What is going on?_

"I'm now an earthbender Chief Beifong." An awkward silence spread across the room. It was the first time Jinora spoke to anyone. Everyone stared at her.

"How!? Why!? What does this mean!?"

"I… I restored her bending… but I had no idea this was going to happen!" Aang spoke up. Katara shook her head. She was visibly angered at Aang.

"And she wants me and you to be her teachers." Toph said.

"Why does she need a teacher?" Lin did not fully understand this.

"Because I want revenge." Jinora calmly said. Her voice did not falter. Lin gasped at the sudden revelation. This girl, a ten year old girl, wanting revenge?

"No! I will not help you do such thing!" Lin answered.

"Finally, someone who understands what is going on!" Katara threw her hands up in the air in anger. Toph grimaced.

"Jinora deserves to avenge those who caused her suffering. I volunteer to be her teacher." Toph replied. Lin was even more shocked. Her mother was agreeing to this?

"Toph! That is not your decision. I will not allow it!" Katara was shouting now. She glared at Toph, while Aang remained silent.

"I want you to stay out of this!" The tension in the room was suffocating. Bolin and Sokka had left the room already, refusing to listen to any more of this.

"Gran Gran, this is what I want!" Jinora stood up, staring directly at her grandmother. Everyone was on edge.

"No, it isn't! I've walked down the dark path of revenge, Jinora. I know what it feels like. Believe me, don't do it." They were both glaring at each other.

"But unlike you Katara, I won't show mercy to the man who killed my mother. I will make him wish he stayed dead." The horrible words that came out her mouth sent a chill down everyone's spine. Katara was taken aback, her mouth agape in shock.

"Jinora please, listen to Katar–" Korra was cut off by Jinora.

"Don't you dare say anything! You don't save anyone. You hurt everyone. And that is why I can never forgive you Korra! Me and my siblings looked up to _you_, Korra, as a big sister. My mother and father loved you as their _own_. Look at how you've repaid them. The world suffers because of you. Because of your reckless actions, I hate you!" The room shook violently.

Katara was afraid. No, everyone was afraid. Aang was frightened. Even Toph and Zuko were surprised. Korra rushed out of the room, the tears already escaping her eyes. Korra slammed the parlor doors shut behind her. Mako glared at Jinora and followed Korra, shouting out her name. Katara was furious.

"That is enough! I want you to apologize to Korra!" Jinora stared fiercely at Katara.

"I can't give her my forgiveness." And with that Jinora calmly walked away. She opened the parlor doors and disappeared to her room. Lin felt raw and horrible. A tear rolled down Aang's cheek. Katara stormed out of the room. Zuko sighed, and both he and Toph left the room

Nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Night had already fallen. It was pitch black inside the secret hangar, except for the red emergency lighting that blinked on and off. Silence. Noatak untied Tarrlok and they quickly crept down the harsh red and black tunnels of the base. They didn't speak as they carefully skulked through the base. Finally, they stopped by a room. Inside was a tiny cot and on that cot was a bundled up Rohan. Next to the cot, was a man sleeping quietly, sitting on a stool, failing at his duty to watch the infant. Tarrlok wasted no time. He gently took the child, careful not to wake him. They rushed out of the room. The rest of the Blood Lightning Triad were asleep in their quarters. The two brothers stood by a massive steel door. Or what was formerly the door. A massive hole was blasted through the steel door. The two walked through the doors and there, next to a biplane, was Azula. Tarrlok took a step back.

"Noatak! It's the Fire Lord's daughter!" Tarrlok already raised a hand, ready to subdue the girl. Rohan cooed softly.

"Relax, brother. She is here to help us." Noatak said. He nodded at Azula, who rolled her eyes in return.

"Yes, that's right. Now, can we please get going? The alarm might ring any min–" Sirens began to blare, piercing the quiet stillness of the night. Rohan began to cry.

"Hurry!" Noatak cried as he jumped into the pilot seat. Tarrlok and Azula followed suit, sitting in the back seat. Tarrlok desperately tried hushing the baby's cries, while Azula watched the masked members of the triad running to the hangar.

"We have company…" Azula said, almost a whisper. Walking as if there were no emergency at was Ozai and Yakone. Yakone looked at the biplane already beginning to ascend from the ground. Ozai began moving his arms in arcs as he began forming lightning. Suddenly, his arm twisted in an unnatural angle. Yakone's eyes contracted into pin-pricks.

"Let them go, they will be the perfect messengers of the upcoming war." Yakone smiled as he watched the biplane take-off into the distance. Ozai's eyes burned with intense fury.

"My daughter is leaving me for them? I will not stand for it!" Ozai hissed. He clenched his fist and broke free of Yakone's bloodbending grip.

"Patience. We must begin the preparations for our final stand." Yakone chickeld as he began walking away. Ozai's rage smoldered silently.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

The biplane flew across the night. It soared high in a camouflage of clouds and moonlight. Azula hugged herself from the fierce cold air.

"So, now what?" Azula's teeth chattered.

"We… we have to warn them." Noatak said. He piloted the aircraft towards the golden lights of Republic City. Azula glared at the back of Noatak's head.

"Last time I checked, their little Air Nomad island burned to the ground. Where else will find the Avatars and their friends?" Azula's breath was visible. Tarrlok finally spoke.

"Sato Estate. That is where we will find them." Tarrlok shielded the child from harsh winds. Rohan was quietly asleep, wrapped in blankets. Noatak sighed as he navigated the aircraft to Sato Estate Mansion.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Author Note: Oh man sorry for the massive delay, and no I'm not dead! So… was it worth the wait? Any ideas for another short story collection? **_

_**Next Time: Round 7: Team Avatar vs. Azula & Noatak.**_


	18. Round 7: Team Avatar vs Azula & Amon

**Round 7: Team Avatar vs. Azula & Amon**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Korra silently cried in her room. The door was locked and she refused to let anyone near her. Jinora's words hurt more than the cold burn of blue fire. The feeling of self-hatred burned intensely in her chest, the same feeling she felt when she lost her bending…

"GAH! Korra let me in! Korra please!" Mako desperately tried to get through the doors to Korra, but she wouldn't let him.

"GO AWAY MAKO!" Korra sobbed. Mako sighed and nodded his head at the door, listening to Korra's cries. Asami and Bolin walked towards Mako to see what all the ruckus was about.

"C'mon bro, Korra doesn't want to see anybody right now." Bolin pouted.

"But she's been in there all day now! What am I supposed to do, she clearly blames herself for all of this!" Mako folded his arms and frowned. Asami tilted her head noticing the distress in her ex-boyfriend. Asami took a deep breath and calmly knocked on the door.

"Korra, it's me, Asami. Hey can we talk? Just me and you." Asami said. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. A quick shuffle of feet and a metallic click, the door was unlocked. Asami slowly opened the door and shut it behind her.

Korra was on her bed, wiping tears that spilt from her face. Asami sat next to the crying Avatar and waited. For a while, the Sato sat saying nothing. Korra began to stop crying, noticing how long Asami had sat next to her.

"I look pathetic right now, don't I?" Korra muttered. Asami shook her head.

"No, just vulnerable. Look Korra, it wasn't your fau–"

"It was all my fault Asami! All of it, and now everyone hates me!" Korra buried her face in her hands.

"Nobody hates you, and while there were problems that came from your mistake, there were a lot of things that went pretty well." Asami said.

"Like what?" Korra said, her eyes still tearing.

"I made a new friend, Bolin made a new friend, Aang even got to meet his grandchildren." Asami said smiling.

"Whatever, all I've done was ruin everyone's lives. I don't think I can face them ever again."

"Remember, Korra. When the planetary alignment arrives, you will be able to fix this mess! Don't forget, we can still rewrite the timeline!" Asami assured triumphantly. Korra began wiping stray tears and embraced Asami.

"I… I needed that. Thanks Asami." Korra sniffled.

"Don't mention it" Suddenly the roar of a biplane engine sounded from outside the mansion. The two girls quickly got to their feet and ran to the window. A biplane began to land in the courtyard of the mansion…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Team Avatar rushed outside to the courtyard of Sato Estate. They all saw it, an Equalist biplane. Zuko, Iroh II, Katara, Lin and Toph stepped forward cautiously. A hooded man jumped from the plane, holding something in his hands. He began running toward them.

"Stop right there! Don't even move another inch!" Zuko shouted. Instantly, the bending masters got into fighting stance. The hooded man tore off the hood, revealing his identity.

"Tarrlok!?" Iroh II shouted in astonishment. Tarrlok lifted the blankets in his hand to reveal something…

"Rohan!?" Katara cried out, tears brimming in her eyes. Tarrlok ran towards them and gently handed the baby over to Katara. "How did you get here!?"

"Please, not now we don't have much time…" Toph stiffened suddenly, her seismic sense activating.

"Who is inside the plane!?" Toph shouted, her voice mirroring the tone she shouted to officers.

"Please, they don't mean any—" by now the other passengers on the biplane stepped out and walked toward them.

"AZULA!" Zuko roared.

"AMON!" Lin barked. The two villains still pressed forward, walking towards Team Avatar. By now Asami, Korra, Mako, and Bolin had made it to the courtyard to see the conflict.

"This is the guy who took your bending!?" Toph's pale eyes burned with intense hatred.

"I have no qualms about beating a little blind girl." Amon said, his breath escaping the mouth slit in his mask. Toph stepped forward, the ground shaking a little.

"Well hello 'Zu Zu', and 'Water Peasant' nice seeing you here," Zuko and Katara glared venomously at the firebending prodigy. Azula scanned the crowd smiling a little, "Oh… who's the tall, young handsome fellow with the stunning resemblance to you Zuko?"

"Meet your grandnephew, Azula" Zuko said bitterly. Iroh II had heard stories of his great-aunt, how she took over Ba Sing Se and killed the Avatar all in one day.

"What's his name?"

"My name is Iroh." Iroh II said his voice uncannily similar to Zuko.

"You certainly sound stupid! Whose idea was it to name him after that pathetic fat fail—" A massive jet of flame escaped from Iroh II's fist. Azula raised her leg high and slammed it down at the right time, creating a blast of blue fire that dispersed the jet. Her smile was as cold as ice.

"YOU SENT THEM HERE! HOW COULD YOU!" Katara shouted angrily at Tarrlok. Tarrlok took a step back, flinching from her voice.

"I did not! They agreed to—" Tarrlok was cut off by his own brother.

"There is no need to reason with these savage benders, Brother. Think what you like 'healer' we didn't just come here to fight, we would have invited others to the celebration." Amon's voice was as cold and heartless as the steel in his mask and gauntlets.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" Suki shouted over the group. She stepped forward valiantly to face the Fire Princess. "You there, Princess Azula, remember me!?"

"No." Azula's flat response seemed to fuel the tension that has been building up for a long time.

"Do the Kyoshi Warriors jog your memory?"

"Oh… the girls we left tied up in the woods all alone after stealing their clothes, oh… right I remember you." Her lips curved to from a twisted grin.

"Suki she's just messing with you!" Sokka yelled out. Suddenly Suki leapt high in the air attempting a flying kick at Azula. The Fire Princess immediately back flipped away from harm, dodging the hit. Amon turned to notice a massive boulder coming towards him. The snow around him provided the perfect escape and he cleaved the boulder in two with a water slice. Toph didn't hesitate; she boldly ran to the bloodbender and swept her feet on the ground creating a wave of earth to come crashing down on Amon. Amon bended the snow around him and slid on it, effectively making him fast enough to dodge the earth wave…

Azula narrowly avoided a fireblast from her own grandnephew. "That is no way to treat your Great-Aunt!" She mocked. Katara sent a waterwhip at Azula but with a spinning leap, she dodged it. The waterwhip sliced a fountain behind her. Suki appeared from behind Katara and began her assault. Azula blocked her blows as they fought each other.

"What's the matter? Can't firebend anymore?" Suki said, aiming a punch at Azula's face. Azula caught the fist and wit her free hand, she slashed her fingernails across Suki's face. The four streaks across her face began to bleed. This only intensified Suki's wrath. Azula shoved her to the ground as Iroh II and Zuko launched a storm of fire directed at the princess. Suddenly, Azula felt her body was possessed. She was instantly dragged away from the firefight. Amon threw her by the snow next to him.

"Noatak! How dare you!" Before she could berate the bloodbender any more, an earth pillar smashed into Amon's chest, sending him flying. Toph, Zuko, Iroh II, and Katara cornered Azula. They were ready to take down the savage firebending prodigy down if needed.

"You have nowhere else to run Azula! You're finished!" Katara's arms were raised, a stream of water in midair. Azula grimaced. Even she knew she couldn't take them all on. She raised her arms in surrender. Suki pushed herself through the crowd of master benders and walked up to Azula. Suki cracked Azula across the face with a sharp blow, sending her sprawling on the snow.

"That's for leaving me and my girls naked in the forest." Everyone stared in shock at Suki ash she calmly walked away.

"Nice shot." Azula stood up, spitting blood. Amon began walking up to Azula, clutching his ribs.

"We came here to warn you." The bloodbender muttered between breaths.

"We don't need your help Amon." Katara shouted at the former Equalist leader. Azula shook her head.

"You're going to need all the help you can. My father and Yakone are preparing for something big." Azula replied back.

"What, what are they planning?" Zuko dared to take a step forward.

"Our father is tired of waiting for the Avatars to show up. They might as well just go and destroy Republic City to lure you out." Everyone felt a sudden coldness embrace them. All those innocent people…

"Why should we trust you?" Toph shouted. Boulders floated above Amon and Azula, ready to drop at any given moment of their deceit.

"You're just going to have to trust us…"

**Winner: None...**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Next Time: The Avatar's Antebellum **_


	19. The Avatar's Antebellum

**The Avatar's Antebellum **

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show, not me.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Katara watched from upstairs as Jinora relentlessly practiced metalbending with Toph. Jinora's progress was astonishing. Not only has she mastered the fundamental basics of earthbending, she has even started to practice using the metal cables. Toph supervised the girl and at the beginning of practice, Toph would have the former airbender remotely lift coins from a distance. Not only does Jinora excel in this practice, but she has adopted the technique in combat, carrying bags of coins and hurtling them at high velocities, effectively creating a deadly projectile weapon. Katara watched as Jinora sliced a boulder in half with a steel cable. She could not stand to watch this anymore…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Azula could not believe what she was reading. She had been bored and there was not much to do when everyone either avoids you out of fear or sheer hatred. _The Search_, an epic historical fiction about Zuko and herself searching for their mother, was what occupied her time. The ending itself was pure trash and she did not believe it. Clutching the book tightly in her hand, she went to search for her brother. Her brother Zuko and grandnephew General Iroh II have refused to do anything concerning her and they wouldn't even speak to her.

As the Fire Princess stormed down the halls a young little boy walked by her side. It was the Air Nomad mongrel's son.

"Hi!" The boy said in a friendly voice. Azula scoffed at the child and continued walking.

"Leave me alone you malformed child."

"Are you looking for somebody?"

"Yes. I'm looking for my brother. You know, the ugly one." Azula said turning a corner.

"You mean Zuko? He's not ugly!" Meelo said. Out in the courtyard, Zuko watched Toph teach Jinora earthbending.

"Zuko! Tell me, what is this garbage I am reading?" Azula stomps toward her brother. She throws the book at him and he catches it. He takes one look at the cover and his eyes widened with surprise.

"W-where did you get this?" Zuko interrogated. Azula laughs in mock surprise.

"Oh please. I found a copy in the rich girl's library. Now tell me is this true?" Azula hissed. Jinora and Toph watched in apprehension as Meelo stood by his sister.

"Let's talk about this inside, okay?" Zuko said, trying to calm her down. He gently puts an arm around her shoulder and leads her inside. He begins to tell her everything…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Tenzin had moved into Sato Estate after his recovery. He was relieved to see his children, but shocked to hear about Jinora's newfound ability. While he could never hate his father, his actions were reckless and irresponsible. Rohan was now back with his family, but he is distrustful about the so-called "allies" in their midst. Amon and Azula were their most deadly adversaries. Amon took away Korra's bending and Azula was the first person to ever kill an Avatar during the Avatar State! Still, he could not help but feel a fleeting sense of gratitude to Tarrlok. While the former politician did save his son, he brought along two vicious psychopaths.

Tenzin watched his daughter practice her earthbending. She learns faster than Aang and Korra combined. It was amazing, that is, until he heard what she planned to do with her skills. He was against it, but he knew deep in his heart that there is no stopping her. She would do everything in her power to get revenge. And he was afraid to let her do so…

Lin entered the room, interrupting Tenzin's thoughts. Tenzin gave her a quick, reassuring smile and the Police Chief returned it. She walked next to him to survey Jinora's progress.

"Her skills are legendary. You… you should be proud." Lin replied. Tenzin shook his head.

"I'm afraid. Lin, she has this look in her eyes. She's… bloodthirsty. It's the same look in Yakone's eyes. Pure, cold, calculated aggression. The violence in her mind is tamed and controlled. She knows what she wants and I'm afraid she won't let anyone stop her." Tenzin sighed.

"I know. She wants retribution Tenzin."

"I can't let her! Her grandmother, my mother, she went through the same path. She did things she was not proud of for the sake of vengeance. But Katara let it go. Can Jinora do the same?" Tenzin shook his head. Lin looked at him with somber eyes and stared at her mother teaching the girl.

"Tenzin… about what happened… at the hospital." Lin could not meet his eye. Tenzin was stunned for a second. He suddenly felt ashamed and remorseful. He betrayed Pema's memory…

"I… uh…"

"We can't do this. I don't want to hurt her memory, Tenzin. Let's put this all behind us, okay" Lin murmured. Tenzin looked at her and nodded. They continued to watch Jinora train…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Tarrlok and Noatak sat underneath a tree. Across from them, Korra and Mako eyed them with caution. She was looking at the face of the man who lied. The man who took not just her bending, but her state of mind and identity. Thank the spirits she has her bending. Oh how she wished she could just take him down…

Noatak could not help but watch the Avatar. He wondered what she was thinking. What sort of violent fantasy she has about destroying him here. His brother had risked what little trust Team Avatar had in him by bringing him here. He would not hurt his brother again. He will protect Tarrlok, and he will die for the one man he truly loved in his life.

"How does it feel Amon? To know what losing feels like. To have all your dreams to be crushed?" Korra said. Noatak's jaw clenched, fighting the urge to lash out at her. "Do you hate what you are? A bender?"

"Please, Avatar Korra. Do not encourage him." Tarrlok said. Noatak stood up and cleared his throat.

"You want a rematch I suppose?" Noatak said, his voice baiting her.

"You bet I do!" Korra stood up and got ready for the showdown that she never got.

"Korra stop!" Mako said urgently, grabbing her arm.

"Noatak!" Tarrlok said, reaching out to his brother.

"I won't use my bending. You said it yourself. I hate what I am. And I will give you a demonstration of my true abilities." Noatak crouched in a ready fighting position.

"Nobody is fighting anybody!" Asami shouted with Katara, Suki, and Zuko by her side. Korra clenched her fists tightly as Noatak simply walked away, his brother following…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

The rest of Team Avatar grouped around the table. In front of them were the schematics of the War Zeppelin. Azula and Noatak stood by the doorway listening.

"The dirigible is powered by electricity. There are lightning benders stationed here at the heart of the airship. I'm guessing this is what powers the entire thing." Asami pointed out. Sokka nodded his head and pointed at the Lightning Gun atop the War Zeppelin.

"How about the weapon?"

"We're going to need a team to take down the engineers on the platform. We have to destroy the airship's most powerful weapon."

They studied the schematics. Sokka pointed out strategic spots to infiltrate the flying warship. Asami finally revealed the command center of the airship.

"This is where we will most likely find Ozai and Yakone." Asami said.

"Good." Jinora spoke. Katara sighed and crossed her arms.

"Jinora, I don't want you going and that's final." Katara said.

"Look, Gran Gran, I can handle myself. I can do this. All of this practice wasn't for nothing! No one is going to stop me and that's final." Jinora said, leaving the room. Aang sighed.

"When do you think they'll attack?" Aang said aloud for Noatak and Azula to hear.

"Soon. Very soon." Azula said.

"I'm ready. What about you guys?" Korra said. Everyone seemed to have agreed. The war was upon them. As well as the planetary alignment…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**Author Note: It's been a long time. It's finally time to put an end to this story. Pretty short chapter, the finay chapters are going to be a long one! So stay tuned!**_

_**Next Time: FINALE Part 1**_


End file.
